Ashura, The Silver Fox Demon
by HarbingerLady
Summary: HP Naruto crossover. Post OotP. Kyuubi has a big brother? Who? Follow the story as he went back to Naruto's world armed with the knowledge of magic.Rated for the violence in some chapters
1. What the!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Naruto belong to their respective owners, which wasn't me. sigh

**Author's Note**: This is reposted chapter. It has been edited by **Lady of Genesis**.

Chapter One 

The One Night Change

Harry was finishing his transfiguration homework when suddenly he felt sharp pain on his eyes. He hissed in pain as he let go of his quill and clutched his right eyes. He panted heavily trying to get rid of the pain. The pain was somewhat relieved after awhile, but he felt exhausted. He sat down on his small bed and lay there.

Hedwig hooted from her perch. Harry gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry girl! I'm okay," he said. But from her look, he could see that she wasn't buying it.

Harry frowned, thinking about what just happened to him. It wasn't Voldemort, he was sure of it. He contemplated whether he needed to report this to Dumbledore, but in the last second he decided against it. He has lost his faith to the old man after Sirius' death. He knew that it wasn't all Dumbledore's fault. Heck, he was even playing important part in the incident. But he couldn't shake the feeling that if he just told him about Voldemort trying to take over his mind, none of these would happen. So what was with the prophecy? For all he cares, prophecy could be damned. He wouldn't be a pawn in Voldemort's and Dumbledore's game. If they hated each other guts they should have battled with themselves; not involving other people on it.

He sighed tiredly as he took the blanket and covered his body with it.

It was summer right now and he was staying on Dursley's household. Not that he (or the Dursleys) liked it of course. Dumbledore said it was for his safety. He snorted at that. How could he was safe when someone could set out dementors to frame him. Not to mention that the toad woman was minister secretary. She had to know his address first so that she could do it. Which drew him to the conclusion that ministry knew where he was residing. And since he knew that Lucius Malfoy had his grasp on the ministry control, he could clearly say that he wasn't safe at all, both from the psychotic wizard, his lackeys, and stupid old headmaster with his game.

Ever since he came back to Privet Drive 4 he forced himself to work till he was exhausted. He was trying to forget the incident in Department of Mystery. He only slept an hour; sometimes he didn't even sleep at all, because when he did rest he would have nightmares. So he set out his time to relearn his study from first to fifth year. That was why he had black circles around his eyes.

He had ordered more books to learn (owl's post), especially about Defense Against the Dark Arts, charm, and transfiguration which would help him in his battle. Even some rune magic. He had come to wonder about this particular magic. Powerful wizards in Merlin's age performed powerful magic with rune, so he thought he should at least brush up on the subject. But since he didn't join rune lesson in his third year, he had to catch up on his own. It was hard doing it for the first time, but he managed. He had practiced the rune magic for half a month undetected. It seemed that rune magic was different than wand magic or accidental magic, and for that he was glad.

The first time he practiced it was to make him expelled. Now you might wonder why Harry wanted to be expelled when in his third year he desperately was against the idea. Being frustrated (of his house arrest), desperate (to get out of Privet Drive), and a bit suicidal (after Sirius' death) did that to anyone.

Plus he was bored. Yeah, yeah… lame excuse, so what? He was puzzled when no owl came to deliver the ministry letter for him. That was when his brain worked. No one noticed the magic he performed. He considered testing if it worked with his wand magic, but then again, he thought that it would be an advantage that no one knew about this. If he did wand magic and ministry noticed it, they would expelled him of course, but he knew that he had to have a great access to learn rune magic, and what would be better than learned it from Hogwarts' library's books? So he left the wand on his desk and proceeded with learning the rune books.

Harry groaned. He felt very sleepy and drained. He needed to rest; nightmare be damned. With that sleep welcomed him to its arms.

Harry found himself in a rather awkward situation. Right now he was …somewhere. He didn't recognize the place. It wasn't the graveyard, Godric's hollow, or the room in the department of mystery. Actually he was in a forest, guessing from the many trees and animals. He raised his eyebrow at this. Where the fuck was he? He grumbled under his breath. _It better not be another vision…_

He found the scene changed. Now he was in a battlefield, at least he assumed it was, from many corpses lying around and blood splattered everywhere. He didn't know why, but he felt no emotion running on his body even when he saw the horrible sight before him.

'Damn you Tom. You must have rubbed on me,' Harry cursed Voldemort for his lack emotion as it was him who made Harry sleep through nightmares full of tortures that could make even the bravest person vomit. Those visions were apparently sent by the once Hogwarts student to make his life a living hell. He did vomit for the first couple of times but then he got used to it. That still didn't mean he liked it though.

Then he saw a giant snake to his right killing many people. When he said giant he meant that the snake was REALLY HUGE; so huge that it put the basilisk he fought in his second year to shame shame. The basilisk would look like a slug when compared to the one he was watching right now.

He felt some kind of emotion running through his veins. It wasn't fear… it seemed more like… excitement? Why the hell did he feel that way? He wanted to ravage and kill the snake, feel its blood on his lips…

'Damn it!' Harry cried out. 'Calm down yourself, Harry. This dream must be because you want to take revenge against Tom.' (AN: well he is the snake man)

That was when he suddenly felt a jerk on his body. He sensed himself getting bigger and bigger… 'This must be the strangest dream I have ever had' he thought. Now he felt like he was walking on all fours… 'Wait a minute? All fours?' Harry was puzzled. He felt the winds caressing his tails and fur. Harry's eyes widened. Tails? Fur?

Harry blinked. He stared at the ceiling before got up from the bed. 'Just what was with that dream? It was clearly not a vision.' He ruffled his hair and looked at the clock on his bedside. His eyes widened when he saw the time. It has passed noon, meaning that he slept for nearly half a day. That was definitely a record for him.

He felt his stiffness disappear and he felt recharged. He smiled happily. No dream of Voldemort, that was definitely good news; though it was swapped with weird dream.

He opened the door and almost exited his room when he noticed something odd. His body felt lighter and stronger then before. Not to mention that his hair was longer. It went past his waist. He pulled a strand of his hair and gasped when he saw that it wasn't black anymore. He quickly turned around and closed the door. He stood like a rock for a moment before going to the mirror, gulping.

What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. He touched the mirror surface as his jaw dropped, mouth hanging open in surprise and shock. He couldn't recognize the image before him. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't delusional.

"What the fuck happened to me!" he whispered to himself in disbelief. "I can't recognize myself!" It was true because the image in the mirror didn't reflect a messy black haired scrawny boy, but a tall young man with long silver hair and golden eyes. He was taller maybe by a foot just in one night. It didn't look like that he was malnourished anymore and his hair didn't stuck out like it usually did. Then he swiftly noticed that he wasn't wearing glasses and he could see perfectly, much better than when he wore the glasses. Even his facial features looked different; there was no chubbiness in his face anymore and it gained sharpness. All in all he didn't look like his former self or his dad, James Potter at all. And much to his horror, his eyes became cat like.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled loudly. It was fortunate that the Dursleys weren't in the house at the time or he would get trouble for sure.

"Think Harry! Think!" he paced around his room. Hedwig watched her master confusedly. His face didn't look like her master but she was sure that the person in front of her was him. "The dream!" he clicked his finger. "It should be related to that dream! But how?" He went back to his bed alarmed.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands upon them. That was when he realized something. He snapped his eyes open and ran back to the mirror. It was gone… his scar was gone… really utterly gone without a trace of it in his forehead.

"Oh my God…" he said in a hushed tone.

TBC………………………..

So, so! What d'ya think?


	2. Inheritance

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto and Harry Potter. But I can claim that this fanfiction idea is mine.

**Author's note**: I don't know when will it crossed with Naruto but bear with me, kay? In my 3rd fic I posted: Copycat Bloodline, I write that I'm having problem with copying the reviews so I could watch them on my computer at home and edit the next chapter for the reply. Well, I succeed on copying it, the problem was that I have to copy each review each (and I have to write the person that reviewed my story on my own). That kinda sucked, you know. Especially since I have to pay the fee for internet, uh…let's see…the exchange rate…almost half a dollar (American dollar) per hour. If it continued, I'll broke! Any solution?

Chapter Two 

Inheritance

"Just why all of this always happened to me?" Harry said for the twentieth time in an hour. "I'm screwed." He slapped his forehead. He lingered the place where his thunderbolt scar was placed before. He couldn't believe that it was gone. He didn't know whether it was good or not. Sure it was nice that he got rid of the curse scar, but at the same time there would be nothing to connect him to Tom. Which means he couldn't get any information anymore if what Dumbledore, the old coot, said about his scar being his link with the evil wizard was true.

He sighed heavily. There was no way he let the magical society knew about his 'change'. They would say that he was the next dark lord yada yada. Should he tell Dumbledore? Nah, he would use this for his own advantage. Lupin? No, he was one of the order members, beside he wasn't even that close with him to tell such a secret. Hermione? She would tell Dumbledore… Ron? Ugh… he knew that he just couldn't trust Ron with this kind of secret. He was practically a walking blabbering mouth even if he didn't mean it. He loved Hermione and Ron dearly but this was just a kind of secret they didn't need to know. Not to mention they would get freaked out. No one could help him which means he needed no one to know about what happened.

Harry stared at his reflection. He grew a foot just in one night… There was no way it could happen. Oh yeah he forgot. Magic. That was the only explanation he could have. His magic had something to do with it.

He groaned when he realized that there was no way he could get out with his new feature. The order would suspect it. They wouldn't recog…nize him at all… Which meant that no one would know that he was Harry Potter. Which meant that it was… perfect! He could go wherever he want.

The only problem was his eyes. It didn't look like human eyes. Maybe he could buy a contact lens for it. He had some muggle and wizard money and it was enough to buy the lens with it. He didn't need to live in privet drive anymore. He could just make a living out there. He would deal with Voldemort when he was ready. For that he needed money, which meant: time to take a trip to Gringotts.

He grinned as he exchanged glances with his owl pet. He opened his trunk and took out his invisibility cloak. He snatched his wand from the table and got all of his money. First he would go to a nearby optic shop.

Harry exited the store with a smile plastered on his face. He now had a pair of blue eyes. When the one who served him asked out of curiosity about his cat like eyes he told him that he was wearing special lens and he just swallowed up his story. Then he bought blue jeans and black shirt for he wore. He dumped Dursley's hand me down clothes to a trash bin with a relief smile.

He sneaked back to privet drive 4 silently under the cloak. It was fortunate that it was not Moody's shift right now. He couldn't afford being seen with his magical eyes. He went to his room and took the Gringotts key and another cloak. He wore it under the invisibility cloak and went to the park. He folded his father's cloak and lifted up his wand to the sky. A bus popped out with a bang. It was the knight bus.

"Where to?" it was Stan who asked him. The man observed him with an interest. Harry didn't put on his hood so Stan could see his face.

"Leaky Cauldron. How much?" He entered the bus.

"Seven sickles. I would give you a hot chocolate for 5 knuts." Harry handed him seven sickles and went to the back without worry being recognized especially since there was no passenger at all.

"Hey, sir, I have never met you before this. What's your name?" Stan asked curiously.

"Will Turner" Harry answered quickly. He got the name from the Pirate of Caribbean's character he watched (he hid when he saw Dudley played the movie).

"My name's Stan. If you need my help just call me, Mr. Turner." 'Will' nodded as he leaned his head to the window. Stan still stared at him.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Harry asked irritably.

"N-no, just it is not everyday I have such a handsome lad as a passenger. I almost believe that you're the male version of veela ," he stuttered. Harry's cheek tinged with pink colour. He REALLY did change, not that his former face ugly of course.

"Just don't stare at me anymore. I am not comfortable," he said. Stan nodded dumbly and went back to the front. After that the bus stopped 3 times to pick the passengers. The fourth time it stopped, Harry leaved the bus with another man who obviously also headed to Leaky Cauldron.

All eyes turned to him when he opened the entrance but he ignored them. He went to the Diagon Alley and headed straight to Gringotts. There he called to the nearest goblin and handed him the key. The goblin put the key in a device and not long after he frowned.

"I believe that there's something wrong here, Mr. …," he trailed off.

"Potter," Harry said not too loudly so no one heard it except the goblin. His eyes widened, he clearly wasn't convinced with it. He motioned him to follow him. Harry sighed but alas he followed him.

"I need to confirm that you're the real man. Put a drop of your blood here, please." He gave him a goblin shaped stone when they entered a room. Harry raised his eyebrow but he complied.

He bit his finger ignoring the visible dagger in the table and dropped a blood on the stone. The stone glowed green and soon some letters materialize out of thin air. It read: Harry James Potter, son of James Brian Potter and Lily Adriana Potter (Evans).

"It appears that you're indeed Mr. Potter then." He didn't ask why he looked different but Harry knew that he was curious.

'Must be the goblin ethic,' Harry reasoned.

"The head of Gringotts wants to see you to talk about a certain will of your godfather and your parents. We wanted to send you a letter regarding this soon, but since you came here that wouldn't be necessary." He led Harry to a room.

Harry narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. The will of Sirius and his parents? The goblin opened the door and motioned him to enter.

In front of him was what you could say a VERY old goblin. He (or she? Harry doesn't know, but he thought it was a he. Is there even female goblin?) looked up to Harry from the pile of papers in front of him. He adjusted his tiny glass and motioned the other goblin to get out of the room. His eyebrow arched a little when the goblin saw his appearance, but quickly replaced by professional mask.

"Sit down, Mr.Potter, there's a matter to discuss with you about your godfather's fortune…and your family's." Harry sat across him and put up the impassive mask. "My name is Brundel, I'm in charge with large dealings such as this in this bank. Let's see…" he began to rummage the papers and after awhile took a parchment and a letter. He handed the letter to him.

Harry was eyeing the letter with a frown. "As you know, your godfather died recently. He sent 2 letters to me, one which I just gave to you. In his will he leaved you all of his fortune including money and all of Black's assets. His cousin, Narcissa Black or Malfoy right now, has demanded a share of it, but since the letter was clearly mentioning that you're his heir and you were given all of the Black family' assets and fortunes, she didn't have any right." Harry seethed with anger thinking that how awful she was to think she had any right with Sirius' fortune. Of course he didn't care about the fortune, but giving it to a Malfoy was definitely not a good idea whether it was in the future or now.

"These are the documents about everything that Black family owned," Brundel put a stack of paper in his desk, which was rather high, Harry observed.

"All of this?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Brundel nodded.

"And there's something else we need to discuss. This is about Potter's wealth," he said.

"You mean about my vault?"

"No, that's only for your education funds. You don't think that a respectful and old family like Potter only have that much money, do you?"

"Actually…I do." Harry's cheek was a bit pink.

The goblin's eyes narrowed at this. "Didn't Mr. Dumbledore already told you about your inheritance?"

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Dumbledore should have told you since he was the appointed guardian for your trust fund," Harry was fuming inwardly. How dare the old coot hide something like these from him? The nerve of that gramps…

"It seems that he didn't tell you. Well, back to the point. You should get your inheritance when you're 18, but since Mr. Black as your godfather died, according to the ancient laws you'll get your inheritance at 16. I know that you're still 15, but you'll be 16 years old in a few days and since you have come here I'll give you your inheritance now." Harry drilled the information to his brain.

He gave Harry a medium size golden box. Harry gave him a questioning stare. "Put your finger, preferably thumb to the crest and it will open for you only, as you're the only remaining Potter." Harry complied; the box glowed for a moment and later a 'click' sound was heard. Harry opened it. On it was several winged keys AN: No, it's not the winged key that could fly in the Philosopher's Stone just a key with a wing sculpted. I make that vault no. 1-100 are winged keys while others are normal gold key .

"The Potter separated their vaults according to what it keeps, example the key with no.13 engraved on it will give you access to vault 13 which holds jewels, magical or not, no.14 and 12 holds money, no.15 and 17 holds magical and enchantment things, but magical stones goes to vault 13 and also weapons there, no. 16 holds literature much like library. Your parents also had…daily funds, as you like to call it, in vaults no. 777. It's not only keeping money on it but also many else. I don't know the detail but you can see it in the vaults 777's catalogue." Brundel told him.

"Catalogue?" Harry inquired, as he hasn't heard any of it.

"The vault catalogue listed the property on the vaults. It is placed in every vault here. You can bring home the catalogue if you like. It will be replaced automatically. Now about the Black's wealth…" he handed him another box similar like the first just that it has different crest on it. "Since you was named as the heir of the Black's family, the box will respond to you. You can say that your full name is Harry James Black-Potter now," Brundel gave him a slight smile. "Vault 22, 24 and 11. Black family didn't separate their wealth like Potter. Mostly it was money or jewelries on the vault. If I'm not wrong they kept the literatures in the Black Manor and some other houses. Any other question?"

"Yes. Does Dumbledore know about this meeting?"

"I don't know, Mr.Potter. Maybe he does, or he doesn't. He only has guardianship over your trust fund and that's only after you're eleven before you control it fully. We don't send him any notice about the meeting. Would you like him to know?"

"NO!" he shouted. "Ugh… I mean, no! I don't want him to know about any of this, though I suspect he already know about it." Brundel heard the bitterness on his client's voice but wisely kept quiet.

"Very well then. Do you want to discuss about your inheritance right now or maybe some other days?"

"Another day I think. I needed to buy some things first. But I'd like to go to my vaults to see them." The old goblin nodded and called a goblin to escort him. Harry said his thanks and leaved the room with his escort.

"Which vault?" he heard him asked.

"Uh, no. 13-17, 777 and 1034 AN: I don't know Harry's vault number, so I make it myself " The goblin eyes widened an inch but complied with his wish.

Unlike his first trip, he actually felt thrilled when they traveled with the Gringotts' cart. He loved the speed and how the wind seemed to caress his face. Though he didn't like when he noticed his hair became quite ruffled making it messier than usual, though quidditch also has the same effect on his hair.

The 1st vault they dropped was 1034, his vault. Doing the procedure and Harry leaved the vault with a full bag of money. Vault no. 777 has much more money than 1034 but there was nothing special on it. Harry spent most of his time in vault no. 16, quickly thanking the catalogue he brought for there was no way he could examine the books one by one just in a day. He took some books from it. He spent some time in vault 15 and 17 which looked more like huge weapon rooms than anything because most of the enchanted things there, were weapons. There were also non-enchanted weapons there. He inspected the other vaults in a flash since they only held money and gems. After a ride of seeing dragons and many curves later, they resurfaced to the main hall of the bank.

"Can I take things from my vaults without being here every time?" Harry asked.

"What things? Money or the others?" the goblin replied.

"Both," he answered curtly.

"For money there's the money bag for wizard money and credit card plus identity card for muggle version. For other things… well you need to ask for Gringotts calph, a stone which will identified your key. To activate it you need the calph to be keyed for you only for first time. Put one of your keys then put a paper where you write what you need and which vault and touched it to the calph. The goblin here will be notified and we'll send it with owl post. But I have to say that there's a risk where the owl can be intercepted. Since you're such a high position client I have no doubt you can get the calph easily. If you want to we can make the arrangement now," he told.

Harry was awed. The goblins were really into their bank business. Money bag, credit card, Gringotts calph were a good idea, though he didn't like the sound that the owl could be intercepted. Harry nodded with a smirk. "I'd like to make the arrangement."

An hour later Harry exited the building with a grin. He decided to go to Madame Malkin first since he desperately needed new clothes, a whole wardrobe, robes and muggle clothes. He preferred to buy the muggle ones in London then in Madam Malkin though. Along the way many people especially women stared at him which he found annoying, but he tried to ignore it.

"Welcome to our shop. May I help you?" Madam Malkin asked after she finished gawking the young man before her. He was a pure perfection for a man.

"Yes, I'd like to buy a full set of wardrobe." He was then ushered by her to the back room.

2 hours later he breathed a sigh of relief in front of the robe store wearing one of his new robes. Thankfully Madam Malkin has charmed his purchases if not he was sure that he would have trouble bring all of them. He was suck at choosing clothes but he had her to choose for him.

He decided to booked a room in leaky Cauldron, put his purchases and went back shopping. The Dursleys wouldn't miss him, beside he has left a letter informing them that he would go for days, not that they cared. And the next sending letter to the order will be the next 2 days so he has no need to worry of them searching for him. Not that they could recognize him with his new appearance. Even his magical signature started to change. He just wondered how something like this could happen.

He would go back to Privet Drive until he finished all of the preparation.

"I want to booked a room, please." Harry asked Tom the bartender.

"Of course. Please write your name here, sir," Harry picked the quill and wrote down 'Will Turner'.

"How much for a night? I need a single room"

"That will be 15 sickles," Harry handed him the money. Tom then showed him to his room. "This is the room, Mr. Turner. Just call me if you need something with the bell in the desk," Harry nodded and opened the door.

Harry put down all of his belongings in the right side of the bed and walked out of the room after he locked the door. He went downstairs and handed the key to Tom.

"I'll go for awhile," he informed him briefly. Harry was glad that he left his owl in Privet Drive (he let go of Hedwig from her cage of course and let the window opened a little) since she was easy to be spotted.

He entered Flourish and Blotts. There he got books mainly rune, DADA, charm, and transfiguration. Since he hadn't had the booklist yet, he didn't buy potion books. Mainly because he didn't think he would get into Potion NEWT's anyway. He didn't care anymore if he couldn't be an auror, he hated the ministry's cocky officers so why would he wanted to serve those bastards?. He would get the other books after he got his booklist. He thought to drop the Divination and took the rune, but the idea seemed to crash when he remembered he wasn't even looking like his former self anymore and as such people would bound to suspect of an unfamiliar person in Hogwarts. 'So much for an idea…'

"That would be 56 galleons, 11 sickles and 20 knuts," the shopkeeper muttered as he charmed the bag.

His next stop was Luggage For All. He needed to buy a new trunk preferably like Moody had. His old trunk wouldn't be enough to carry all of his belongings. When he bought the trunk he dumped all of his books in the sixth section. He shrunk the trunk (there's shrink charm on the trunk so Harry didn't need to use magic) and went toward Leaky Cauldron where the entrance to London should be. He ate in Leaky Cauldron before going to London. He dropped his robe in his rent room and only wore his muggle clothes.

Harry entered a store not far from the bar. He was helped by a girl who was—much to his dismay—goggling at him all the time but very good at picking clothes. Since he couldn't perform magic and that there was no way he could dump all of the clothes to his trunk in front of her, he had no choice but to grab all of the bags himself. He was surprised when he could lift it easily. Even with bags in both of his hand his movement wasn't hindered.

When he was out of the store he entered a dark alley and after he checked that no one around him he enlarged the trunk and dumped all the clothes. He decided to go for a walk in London afterall it wasn't everyday he could do whatever he wanted. He decided to have fun for the rest of the day.

He wore his new black hat and blue jacket and tied his hair. He was against cutting his silver hair since he liked it. He grinned happily. He was going to have fun and he had 5 hours till dawn to spend.

When he went back to his room, Harry didn't feel as tired as he thought. Heck! He didn't even feel tired in the slightest. He wondered how his pet was doing right now, but shook his thought as he assured himself that she was okay. He sat on the corner of his bed and picked his wand.

"Damn! I forget to buy a new wand! Oh well, I could do it tomorrow," he laid his body and put the wand away on the desk. All thought about food was forgotten as he slept peacefully.

Dreams

"_**Aniki**" a voice called him. Harry glance at the source of it. He gaped and became speechless when he saw who or to be exact what it was. A huge orange fox as huge as the snake in his previous dream stared at him. He wondered why instead of scared he felt warm. The fox looked kind of familiar to him._

_Unconsciously he mouthed the word inside his head, "**Hikaru…**"_

_Then suddenly he was assault by memories. Memories of battles, wars, his little brother, of shinobis, and many more that made his head spin._

End Dreams

In the real world, Harry was screaming in pain. Thankfully all of the rooms in Leaky Cauldron were under silence charm, so no one heard all of the commotion. His eyes snapped open and widened as another person's memories invaded his brain.

An hour later it was over as the young wizard panted heavily. Sweats dripped from his body, but there was a smile plastered on his face. He chuckled slowly at first then became a full-blown laughter when he at last realized that the memories he got wasn't from another person.

It was his. His memory before his reincarnation as a human… He opened his mouth revealing his newborn fangs.

Yes…he wasn't human in his former life. He was from the ninetails clan. He was the silver fox demon named Ashura…

TBC………….

I kinda decide to make it quick seeing that I've got mid test next week. Oh, how I hate my life. In my fic, Kyuubi's true name is Hikaru. I chose that name simply because I was obsessed by Hikaru no Go.

I myself wondered how this story would turn out to be. Oh well, just forget it. But don't forget to review me, kay! See you in the next chap. Ja ne.

**Reply:**

**NarutoAndHinata** : Thank you. And I'm surprised that you and **Yum2** make me as your favourite author. It is an honour. Especially since I have only posted 2 stories when you list me as your fav author. I'm happy you like both HPN crossover stories.

**Yum2** : Thanks. Well, I have updated it and it is longer, what do you think? Thanks for making me your fav author.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: What do you think? Do I own Harry Potter and Naruto or not?

Author's Note: Man…I love crossover…I like this other HP Naruto cross: Magic no Jutsu, in Naruto section. Forget who was the writer though. And although it is Itachi as the main character I love it (I even think it makes it funnier and livelier). You guys should check this fic too; too bad it hasn't finished yet (just like mine hasn't finished yet  )

Chapter Three

Ashura

Harry or rather Ashura was busy observing his reflection on the mirror. It wasn't different than his human form as a demon, just that his face looked younger. No doubt it was because he was reincarnated. He now had all of his memories from his precious life. And what a memory it was…

Yes, he reincarnated. But not because he died. He was bored and thought that maybe life as human would be interesting. He tried to have a 'normal' life, so he decided to be away from the world of shinobis. How could he knew that he was ended in a world as crazy as his world? Not to add he became famous here for deflecting the killing curse. Now he knew that it wasn't because of his human mother's love but rather of his demon power.

He chuckled silently. So much for wanting a normal life… The good thing (and maybe the only thing) that he got from reincarnating was that he got a new power called magic. Magic was different than chakra and he would have fun learning about it with his newfound… or rather his buried knowledge. He himself sealed his own memory and full power until his reincarnation reached the age of 16 (so he could have a chance to live as normally as possible) which would be only a few days off. He was impatient waiting for it.

These events led him to a change of decision: that he would not go back to Dursleys anymore, but he needed to take all of his belongings first. Tomorrow morning he would check his inheritance and hopefully get a warded house where none knew about. Harry went back to his sleep with a content smile on his face as he thought about wizarding society's reaction that their supposed to be their saviour turned out to be a demon. (AN: Basically HarryAshura, while Naruto Kyuubi/Hikaru. Because of that after he received his memory of the previous life his behaviour was changed back to the original with some slight change. The dominant memory was that of Ashura)

The next morning Harry was sitting across Brundell roaming through the documents. His choices were that of mansion in America, France, or Japan. He decided the Japan in the end since that was the land where ninjas came from in this world and he heard from rumour that there were still some demons there. He wanted to have a good fight and Japan seemed to be a trouble magnet. He went to the vault no.15 and 17 for some time this time to search for enchanted sword or other weapon.

Harry gazed at the list in his hand. There were some that caught his attention. The first was the twin katana; those 2 swords could create wind attack. They each had a red stone in the hilts that would amplify the wind power when the holder poured magic on them. Second was a pair of dragon tooth necklaces, one that he would give to his brother (AN: for the ones who still don't know his brother was Kyuubi). The necklaces increased endurance and strength, not that they needed them with their enormous stamina and chakra, but it wouldn't hurt to have them, beside the necklaces could also lessen poison effect and it was well-crafted. Harry decided to bring some more things from the vaults in the end. He took the twin katana and strapped in along his waist while he deposited the others in his trunks.

He was heading to Olivander Wand Maker afterwards and entered the store without sound. The young wizard scanned the store with his senses and found the one he was looking for in the back room. He walked in and passed many box wands in the shelves, but paid no heed. He found him crafting a wood probably for a new wand.

"Mr. Olivander," Harry called not to loud but nonetheless still made the old man jumped in surprise.

He observed him with his squinted eyes. "May I help you, sir…"

"Will Turner" Harry gave him his fake identity.

"Mr. Turner then," he stood from his seat and watched him in interest. Obviously it wasn't everyday someone walked in without him knowing.

The wand maker stared at the silver haired young man before him. He was a tall stranger and had a veela like face. But he felt that he has known him somewhere…(AN: Let's just say that he could see people magical signature. Harry's magical signature was different now because it was tampered by Ashura's power, but there are still some similarities since chakra and magic are different—at least they are different in this fic). He just couldn't put his finger where, when, and who. He didn't remember any man named Turner before or maybe his memory already screwed. Realizing that he was staring, he quickly asked once more, "May I help you, Mr. Turner?"

"I'd like to purchase a wand," he answered curtly.

Olivander raised an eyebrow at this. The wizard looked old enough to be a first year. "Don't you have a wand?" he asked with a tint of curiosity.

"Yes, but it was unusable after an accident," Harry thought about a certain battle in his fourth year. Indeed it was unusable against Voldemort's wand.

The old man was quiet. "Do you bring it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't," he lied smoothly. Hey, it was a white lie, he _did_ left his wand in his robe and concealed the wand so he couldn't see or feel it.

"Allright then, let us measure you first then searched for your wand. Did you got your wand here?" Harry shook his head. His eyes were betraying nothing. "Do you know your core and the wood?"

"I didn't ask," Harry replied easily.

"It would be not easy then…" the tape measure started to move itself. Harry wondered what was the relation of this measuring thing with searching for a wand.

"Actually I want a custom wand," Harry told him. "I don't feel any connection at all with the wands here. Well there are some actually, but they will not respond like I want to."

The old man gaped inwardly. This young man could feel the connection? Even he couldn't do it. All he could do was to predict which wand suited the best. "And what would you like the core to be? Phoenix's feather? Dragon's heartstring? Or Unicorn's hair? But I warn you first that even if I made it there is no guarantee the wand will respond to you," he said after a long thought.

"I won't use them." Harry loosened the string that tied his hair. He plucked a strand of his hair and gave it to him. Olivander accepted it silently. Obviously he was confused by such request when he stared from him to his hair back and forth. He stiffened when he could feel magical aura and power there (AN: more like chakra, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him ).

"Yes, yes…" he contemplated. "It will surely respond to you. But what are you? You looked perfectly like human…"

"I am," 'Will' said with a secretive smile. "I don't care with the wood, but I want the core and the wood match perfectly. I don't care about how much the cost. When will it is ready?"

"Usually a day per wand as long as I have the components, but I've never work with this kind of core before, so I'm not sure," he said curtly. He tapped his chin as if thinking about something. Olivander liked a challenge and it seemed that he was facing it now. "Come back in a week. I promised that I will have finished it at the time," he said rather cheerfully which made Harry arched an eyebrow. Olivander just looked like a kid who gets candy from early Christmas.

"Fine then." He gave a nod and walked out of the store, but nor before saying, "I don't want anyone know that I come here". Harry adjusted his hood to cover his face and slipped to Knockturn Alley, he was determined to get rid of the underage detector. He was sure that there was a way for it here.

Since he knew that searching every place blindly was a stupid thing to do he went to get information. He entered 'Borgin and Burkes' (AN: did I spell it right?) the bookstore he was in when he got into the floo accident in his 2nd year.

A creepy black haired old man walked to him, but Harry was unfazed at all. "Something I can help you, sir?" he didn't ask his name. Afterall working in such dark alley like this proving that name wasn't important, just money.

"Some books about rune magic and a way to get rid of the underage magic detector."

"Underage detector?" Harry still covered by his hood nodded. "I know a way, but it will cost you some money…" he trailed off.

"How much?"

"25 galleons"

"If I have another wand, does the detector can detect the underage magic from it?"

"Another wand?" this peaked his curiosity but he wisely kept quiet. Afterall many dark wizards had second wand. "No, the detector is applied to you not your wands, so there won't be any problem" Borgin said.

"I accept the offer." Borgin motioned him to follow. They entered a plain room with only 2 chairs and a table on it. He made a diagram in the floor with black charcoal as Harry watched him worked.

"Stand in the center. This will get rid of the detector from you. It will be finished in 5 minutes." Harry walked to the center. He could easily ripped the old man if he did something suspicious.

Borgin chanted in latin as the diagram glowed green. Harry felt like a chain being lift from him in the process. Minutes later he found himself enjoying his freedom when the old man asked him to cast a spell. Harry chose the levitation charm. No letter directed at him and he grinned. They went back to the front where he bought rune magic books, some which were considered dark. He paid 34 galleons then got out of the store. He wandered aimlessly in the alley before deciding that he would go back to the Dursleys when he heard loud noise came from the Diagon Alley direction with his keen ears.

He didn't expect to see a battlefield when he arrived. People were scattering everywhere and bodies sprawled in the street. There are 44 death eaters, he counted, and 23 aurors. The favour went to the death eaters. He sighed exasperatedly. Of all days those Voldemort's lackeys choose to attack it was the day he was there. It sucked.

He turned to his left planning to get out of the mess when he heard a boy's cry. The kid was probably only ten or eleven; his mother was protecting him. This brought him to the memory when he was one year old where his mother sacrificed herself for him. His eyes narrowed when 2 death eaters moved toward them with a chuckle. The woman and her kid ran but he knew that it was useless. He just wondered why she didn't take out her wand, but the muggle clothes confirmed everything. The kid was probably a muggleborn and his mother was a muggle and they must be shopping for Hogwarts.

He quickly sprang into action. He ran toward them with his human strength (but it was still fast) as not to make anyone suspicious of him. He cursed the robe he was wearing because it hindered his movement a little. He appeared behind one of the death eaters and hit him in his neck rendering him unconscious. His comrade apparently heard the sound because he turned to him.

Harry, still with his face covered by the hood said, "Go to somewhere safe." The family sent him a grateful look and ran. He wondered whether they would reconsider going to Hogwarts because of this.

"Well, well… someone who want to show off? You're wrong in choosing your opponent," the masked man snarled, but Harry didn't say anything. This made the man mad and sent him curse after curse, which were easily dodged by him. Harry didn't even need to use his fox's eyes to see them. He jumped a good 10 feet to the air and landed in front of the man shocking him. The demon reincarnated punched him in his face while trying to control his strength to a little success from the cracking sound he heard, effectively throwing him 16 meters unto the air before landing on the ground. The body wasn't moving, but didn't die.

Harry almost retreated from the battle when the remaining death eaters noticed him. He groaned inwardly, this was really not his day. He wondered what happened to the aurors. Sprawled in the ground, screaming because of hit by cruciatus curse, and 5 guys still fought. Meanwhile the death eaters number was reduced into 25 people, 10 that fighting with the aurors and 15 that were looking at him. Today he just wanted to have a relaxing day, but it seemed that he would not get his wish. He wasn't in the mood of fighting for God's sake.

The death eaters approached him slowly. Even with their masks on, he could feel that they were grinning maliciously inside. Why of why 3/5 of them choose to fight one man and not helping their comrades against the aurors? Well, they're DEs and human, even if he reincarnated as a human, he would never unserstood them fully, especially since his memory returned. Harry decided not to use his wand. He didn't know if they could track the magical signature from the spell, but he didn't want to give it a chance. When they cast their spells he dodged them while running towards them in an astounding speed. He could smell their fears and somehow it triggered a thrill inside of him.

Not until a minute later the last of the Voldemort's followers was down. The 5 aurors and 10 death eaters halted from their fight. They were gaping at the sight of it.

"Man… These guys are pathetic." He muttered softly. "No physical ability at all and I barely using my strength," he snickered. The apparate sounds soon filled the ground. Harry groaned, "Great! Now what?" the sarcasm was easily noted from his tone.

Much to the death eaters' dread and aurors' delight (and Harry's horror because he would rather fight against a horde of rampage hypogriffs than meet 'them') some of the order of the phoenix members were come to aid the ministry. Harry wisely retreated from the fight, but stopped by Moody.

"Don't go anywhere, mister. We haven't finished with you," he warned as he pointed his wand to the hooded person he deemed suspicious.

Harry scowled while thanking the God out there in his mind that his voice was different from his previous too. "I'm pretty sure that we have nothing to begin with so there is nothing to be finished between us. And in case you don't know I helped the aurors kicking those bastard' asses. So pardon me, because I'm busy and would like to go." Harry easily leaped to one of the shops' roof (6 meters from the ground) and leaved a bunch of shocked people.

Before he could jump to other shop's roof Mad Eyes Moody out of his instinct sent a reducto spell to him. This was completely unexpected by Harry whose eyes widened an inch when he sensed the spell. He dodged in the last second but his hood was thrown into shreds as the spell grassed on it. Harry cursed. Now they saw his unique silver coloured hair. No doubt that after this all would search for a silver haired guy. He wasted no time to get out of the scene leaving the order to deal with the death eaters.

TBC…….

Basically Knockturn Alley is a place where law can't reach people inside, so the old man who was a Borgin doesn't have any worry even if Harry is an auror. This is my answer for those who were puzzled why he seemed to give off information easily to a stranger like Harry.

In what chapter will I send Harry to Naruto's world? Saa na, I myself still don't know. I'm currently planning on what event (in Naruto's episode) Harry will drop in and I come up with a few plans, but I still don't know what to choose. I can only say 'be patient, please'

Undoubtedly that the order and ministry will search the silver haired guy all over England. How will Harry deal with this? Just check out the next chapter.

Why Ashura sealed his memories and power? Well, he decided to have a fun with having 'normal' life, so his memory will only block him from achieving the normalness. He thought that 16 years was long enough for him to have it before he goes back to his own world. Who knows that it landed him on deep shit.

The wizard world  shinobi world

Send me review and I'll update. Jya ne 

**Reply:**

**Dragonmage8**: How about my 2nd chapter. It is longer, isn't it? Although this chapter is shorter than before, but I hope you'll like it. And you said 'hints'? I thought that I have blabbed too much on the 1st chapter…Tehehe… And about the 'new' thing, I tried to make it different than others, though some of my other fics or merely fanfiction ideas have similarities with others. Thank you very much and stay tuned to my story!

**Hikaru of Dreams**: thank you

**Hunter Hatake**: Well? What do you think of this chapter? The action here isn't too mild though.

**Lipek**: thanks.

**Red Dragons Order:** You like this fic better? Why? Is it because Harry as the main character? I know and have read your fics about Harry Potter. It is good, although I've never give you a review. Back at that time I was an anonymous reader only.

**Yum2**: Yeah, a fast change won't be good. I like detailed story and that's why I make it like that. Oh, he has found the way, afterall you don't think that he'll let himself reincarnated in different world without thinking about it, do you?

Sorry guys because I haven't answered the other reviews. I have no time to do that, and I haven't copy them to my disk, so I forget all your questions there. Hope you'll like it.

PS: Someone interested to become a beta for this story? Let me know! 


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** Whom do you think own Harry Potter and Naruto? Not me because if I am, I have to be rich, not broke like this.

**Author's Note:** Uh…what should I write here? Ugh, just read the story! This chapter hasn't been edited yet. I probably won't update my fics for some time. I get a freaking test to finish.

Chapter Four 

The Order Meeting

There was a gloomy atmosphere in the Grimauld Place right now. The phoenix order was having meeting about one thing: the yesterday attack on Diagon Alley. What was really baffled them was about the silver haired stranger who easily knocked out the death eaters.

"Are you sure that he jumped to the roof without spell, Moody?" asked a doubtful Shacklebolt.

Moody growled. "I know exactly what I see. There were other witnesses," he replied grumpily.

"I see it too," Tonks jumped in. "I was one of the remaining 5 aurors and I saw he defeated them without breaking a sweat."

"You couldn't see it when he wore his hood, moron," Snape bit out. Tonks advanced toward him hand in her wand ready to hex the potion master into oblivion, but restrained by Lupin who shook his head. She gave in and went back to her seat.

"How did he beat them?" asked Shacklebolt once again.

"Uh, I'm not sure…But I know that he didn't use any magic," she quickly added when she saw Moody's glare. "It looked like he used physical attack," she added quickly.

"No magic?" "Physical attack as in hand to hand combat?" murmurs of disbelief rang on the meeting room.

_More like hand to magic combat actually_, the clumsy auror contemplated inside her head.

"What did he look like, Nymphadora?" Dumbledore's voice quieted them. Tonks scowled from her seat obviously not pleased.

"He wore his hood, so I don't know. But he has silver hair and about 6'4", I think."

"What is the ministry's reaction about it?" he asked once again.

"Fudge tried to use it to his advantage saying that the man was his subordinate but wouldn't divulge his name. But I bet that he lied," one of the members said.

Mundungus Fletcher snickered. "That man would probably dig his own grave hole deeper and sooner than we thought."

"He sent 20 aurors to investigate and searched the man—which I have no doubt has already gone," Mr.Weasley informed

"I got some clue about the man actually," Bill Weasley said making all heads turned to him. He continued, "My comrade in Gringotts (AN: human not Goblin, mind you) saw a silver haired man entered the bank 2 days ago."

"Do you ask him what he knew?" Bill nodded.

"He didn't know his name and I couldn't ask the Goblin because they wouldn't say anything. But he said that his feature was veela like, which was why he remembered him in the first place. He was tall and has blue eyes (AN: Harry used his contact lens). Beside that, my friend knew nothing except that he seemed to be well respected from his posture and how one of the goblin escorted him to somewhere else which was not the vault. Probably to meet one of the superior."

"That was very good information that we have," the old man tapped the table as in thinking about something. "Is there is no way to ask information from the goblin?"

"Don't think so. Have tried, but the one who escorted him said that it was highly confidential"

"Say Albus, why don't we ask Tom whether he saw this man or not. The man probably stayed on Leaky Cauldron," Minerva McGonagall suggested.

"I think you're right. Kingsley, could I leave that task for you? And maybe you can also ask information from the stores in Diagon Alley." The said man nodded.

"Albus…is the man even a human?" the metamorphagus auror girl asked curiously. "What?" she snapped after saw the others' faces. "You know that you're thinking about it too! I mean, come on, he jumped 6 meters like it was nothing for Merlin's sake! And Bill said that he had veela face!" the other could see her point.

"But what creature can jump and have strength to beat death eaters like that?" a short bald man asked from the corner.

"Vampire? They have power and it is said that they are beautiful," another suggested.

"If you've forgotten the fact that he walked in daylight," Snape remarked quiet rudely. The black haired woman humphed.

"Veela?"

"I don't even know that there is even a male veela," Charlie pointed out. (AN: sometimes I wonder if there is male vela, but if there is none, does that mean that veela is hermaphrodite?) "Beside even if there is a male veela what was he doing in the middle of a crowded alley? His charm should have made women swarmed to him like a bee to honey even if he suppressed his veela power. And how come they suddenly has strength like that?"

"Alright, alright! I get your point! Sheesh, I'm merely giving an opinion, ya know." Tonks sulked. Everyone could see that she was in a sour mood.

"I want to make 2 search parties to find this man. One for the wizarding world and other for the muggle world," the Hogwarts headmaster adjusted his half moon spectacle.

"Pardon me, sir… but why muggle world?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Obviously because he would go there to avoid any wizard come for him and Leaky Cauldron is the entrance to London, one of the biggest muggle city," Snape answered for headmaster rather rudely. Shacklebolt frowned not liking his tone.

Tapping noises came from the window interrupting their meeting. All curious and some looked anxious when they saw a snowy owl carried a parchment.

"That's Hedwig, Harry's owl," Snape scowled when he heard Lupin said the 'accursed' name. The werewolf opened the window to let her in. Hedwig landed in his shoulder and let him took the parchment from her. Remus read aloud Harry's letter.

_Dear Roasted Chicken Order (Remus and Tonks burst out laughing to the ire of others),_

_Incase you're wondering. I'm fine. Infact I've never been better than this. The Dursleys ignored me for the rest of my summer, which was EXTREMELY fine for me. At least I don't have to be a house elf anymore for them. Thank Dumbledore for his 'brilliant' idea to give me as a baby to them. Note my sarcasm here. Oh for professor Snape: if you want to I can show you my 'brilliant' and spoiled life to you if you let me borrow your pensieve. Again, note my sarcasm. Gee, I'm wondering if I've become sarcastic person now._

_I'm bored here that I've finished all my homework. Yes, you got it right, I've finished all of it. Boredom surely a good motive to do something, right? Do I need to tell you about the Dursleys? Hmm…_

_Guess you have the right to know since your 'handiwork' on the train station caused their odd behaviour. Oh well… I don't have any chore to do anymore, which was a first in my life. Usually I have to weed the garden (which I should say a jungle), cook their food, clean the house, paint the fence, etc, etc. I thank you for your gracious gift that I don't have to do it anymore. They actually give me a decent meal for the first time, no wonder because they don't want me to owl you about the 'mistreating'. Now, where am I again? Oh yeah, they avoid me for any cost and just become silent when I am in their presence. Maybe they want to think that I'm not there. Moron… Dudley and his friends don't do 'Harry hunting' anymore. Thank God for that, for them—I mean. Because I'm not sure that I won't blow up at them. Fuck with Fudge and the bloody law if that happens. If he wants to expel me I won't give a damn anymore. At least after that I won't have any restriction anymore to use my magic. I'll snap his wand first before he could even touch mine._

_Anyway could you let me not sending you letter every 3 days? I become sick of writing the same thing all over. By the way, do you by any chance know why none of my friends owl me? I've pretty much figure it out the reason, but I just want to ask, to remind you that I don't want to be like Sirius who was house arrested in his own home that he detested and then died afterward because of death eaters. I felt like a bird in a cage for Merlin's sake. Safety my ass! Oops sorry for the word of choice! This is starting to endanger my sanity. Sigh. But I don't think that I have any choice in the matter, right? Oh well, I don't care anymore._

_My regard,_

_Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived-who-didn't-want-to-become-a-pawn-anymore._

_PS: For professor Lupin: Don't worry I already get over of his death. By the way I've something to ask, when will I get my OWL's scores?_

Remus finished reading the letter. He felt glad that now Harry got over of his godfather's death. Harry appeared to be having a change of attitude, something that was amused him. When he looked up he saw some stunned faces. Dumbledore and Snape looked like they ate sour lemon, while some others have disbelief looks. Obviously many people didn't know about his home life that their supposed to be saviour was treated like a slave.

Remus smirked.

TBC……….

Chapter Four finished. Review! I know that it is shorter than usual, but gimme a break! I finished this chap on 28 September 2004. I have a freaking test for 2 weeks started on 9th May 2005!

**Reply:**

**The Red Dragons Order**: …Mighty Canibals? (_sweatdropped_) How did you get this phrase?

**Kanashii Wolf:** sorry, but I've already had a beta for this fic. I also have betas for The New DADA Teacher, and Copycat Bloodline, but other than that, I didn't have beta for my other stories. Interested? An what is exactly your email? You only write _mordantraccoons_ . Is it in yahoo, hotmail or in other sites?

**Starjacker**: From my already finished chapter, he will go to Naruto's universe in the end of chapter 9, but his whole appearance in that universe will be in chapter 10. So, it is still long way to go.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** If I claim that Harry Potter and Naruto as mine, what will happen to me?

**Author's Note:** Yup, still with me in the middle of my test. I'll try to make the story run faster (not the update thing, ya know!) I'm kinda rushed. This chapter hasn't been edited yet.

Chapter Five 

Another Trip to Diagon Alley

Harry was back in the Privet Drive. And like his prediction, the Dursleys didn't even notice that he was going out. Yesterday he leaped through the roofs and then jumped down to the street and quickly passed to London from Leaky Cauldron without difficulty. After he removed his cloak he quickly search for a bus (muggle one) to take him to Surrey, because he didn't know if the Knight Bus was notified about him or not. Unfortunately there was none at the time, so he took a cab.

When he arrived at privet Drive he used his fox eyes to detect the guard. With his stealth he slipped in to the house unnoticed and breathed a sigh of relief when he arrived at his room. Hedwig wasn't there, so she probably went hunting. He wrote the usual letter to the order and added some other comments unlike usual. How he loved his new or should he say 'old' personality. He would send it by Hedwig to Grimmauld Place tomorrow.

Harry didn't waste his time to the Dursleys. He went to his aunt asking for his documents such as the birth certificate, etc. Needless to say she was surprised at this. Harry only said that this would make him go from her family's sight forever. So she handed him what he asked. He also asked her not to tell the order which of course she agreed. (AN: Incase you're wondering why she didn't freak out about his appearance, he used genjutsu to make her think that he didn't have a changed appearance. He realized that he could revert to his previous body, but unfortunately when he tried it there were still too many differences: he was taller by a foot and broader than his former human body although he still has lean body. He only use genjutsu when he confronted her)

In the night when he slept he got some other memories about his previous life. And when he woke up he felt more refreshed and stronger than ever. No wonder because his former strength started to fill him in again.

The next day he sent the letter by Hedwig and went to London to make his passport. He was back to Privet Drive in the night and quickly slipped to his room without any noise. The grin in his face confirmed that he was succeed with his mission and only have to wait a few days till they sent his passport and visa via mail.

For the next 2 days till his birthday he just read the books he bought. The order hasn't given him any response but he didn't care. At last it was his birthday, but the only owl who came was a big barn owl. This of course confused him.

He untied the parchment and gave her a bowl of water and some owl treat. The owl hooted expressing his gratitude and went back to wherever he was before. There were 2 letters in his hand. One with Hogwarts crest in its envelope. He unfolded the other one and frowned when he knew who wrote it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you felt like a bird in the cage, but I want you to be patient. Your life is at stake and I only want your best interest for_ _my action_ (Harry snorted). _I have informed your friends not to owl you anything in case someone intercepted the owl. Your gifts from them are with me in the Grimmauld Place and they sent you their regards and congratulation for your birthday. _

_I know that you're angry with me, but I hope you forgive the old man for his mistakes. I also want to congratulate you for your 16th birthday. _

_On a lighter note, I want to tell you that your quidditch ban has been lifted and your firebolt is securely safe with me. You can collect it when you go back to Hogwarts. _

_My best regard,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' headmaster._

Harry crumpled the letter and burned the letter with his foxfire without even leaving any ash. He didn't look happy with this revelation and wondering when would the old man stop trying to manipulate him.

He gave a sigh and opened the other letter. He knew what it was: his Owl's. He let out a whistle when he finished reading.

"Not bad…DADA outstanding, Herbology Exceed Expectation, Transfiguration Outstanding, Charm Outstanding, astronomy acceptable, History acceptable, Divination Poor but who cares, CoMC outstanding, and holy shit! I get Exceed Expectation for my Potion." Harry checked the booklist and decided to go to Diagon alley once more to raid the literatures from his family and Black's vaults. He could use this (buying for Hogwarts' year supply) as an excuse to go there incase someone from the order found him. He would have to go as Harry Potter though (meaning black hair, scar, green eyes, but taller, and broader) because going in as Ashura would attract ministry, order, and death eaters. Of course he could just use genjutsu, but where was the fun? He's a fox. And fox likes to play. Beside he decided not to use his chakra for a few days for him to adjust.

Harry rested his body and drifted off to sleep. In his sleep he got his full memories of his past life. His former life was full with battle and blood but he wasn't bothered in the slightest by it. Infact, he was kinda missing his old life and thought to go back to his own world. To his adorable little brother (AN: hah? Kyuubi is adorable!). When he woke up in the morning he realized that he could use the sealed chakra freely now that the seal was opened permanently.

Now that he got them back he only needed to adjust with it. He would use taijutsu and ninjutsu if not the fact that it would get him in trouble if anyone saw him, that leaved genjutsu. He smirked, having a sudden urge to prank his so-called relatives.

Four days later (he got his passport and visa via mail 2 days ago) he calmly went out of the house, smirking remembering just what he had done to his relatives (AN; no, I won't make the scene of pranking, I'll just leave it to your own imagination) and easily get away from it. He frowned when no order member followed him. He activated his eyes covering it with genjutsu to make it looked normal and snickered when he knew why. It was Mundungus' shift and he was having a snack in Mrs. Figg's house.

"Figures…" he withdrew his wand and a bang voice second later indicated the arrival of Knight Bus. Stan greeted him happily knowing that he was Harry Potter (AN: he could make the scar appeared. As a fox, he liked to make extravagance entrance, very different from his life as Harry). He even gave him discount and started to tell him about the incident in Diagon alley. Some which were exaggerated, Harry mused.

Harry headed to Gringotts first, all the way receiving stares from the people, and went to his vaults. He was notified about Sirius' pardon from Griphook 2 days ago and that the ministry giving him as his Godson, the money for compensation. Harry was silent, but he was angry that Dumbledore didn't even have the gal to say that his Godfather was pardoned 2 days ago.

He emptied his family literature vault (dumped the literatures on his trunk) but asked the Goblin to fill it with the compensation money. He also took away all books in Black family's vault. He went to Flourish and Blotts and ordered the books on his list (AN: so if he was found by the order, he has the proof that he was shopping for Hogwarts) and other books about Herbology and Potion this time (the last time he bought Rune Books). He bought many Potion ingredients thinking that he might need them, from the Apothecary. He also went to an Herb store and bought many Plant's seeds (which were used as ingredients in potion). He planned to grow it in his own world and bought several books about growing plants.

When he was finished with all, he remembered about his new wand, but realized that there was no way he went there as Harry Potter. He decided to take a risk. He pulled his hood to cover his face and put on his contact lens after he took his glasses from his face as he changed to his humanoid demon form.

"Mr. Olivander?" he called the old man from the door. Not long after the man came. He entered the store and put back his hood revealing his face.

"Ah, Mr. Turner," he smiled rather creepily. "Yes, your wand is ready. 12 inches, your hair, Blackwood, soaked by basilisk's venom, and phoenix tears. Interesting combination there. I've had a hard time with it, but you'll be satisfied with the result." He went back to the back and later brought with him a box wrapped by black silk. "Go on, give it a wave."

Harry felt the warmth when he touched the wand. He smiled as he flicked the wand. It sent multiple sparks but most of it were silver and it slowly formed the ninetails fox. Olivander looked surprised when he saw it, but didn't comment.

Harry nodded. "It's satisfactory. How much?"

"30 galleons (AN: it was more expensive than Harry's 7 galleon wand cuz it used basilisk venom and phoenix tears that were very rare and I liked to think that the price in British wizarding world went higher with Voldemort around)." He gave him the money. When he was almost out of the store, he heard him said, "By the way many people were looking for you for your excellent battle against the death eaters." Harry whirled around.

"You knew?"

"Of course. Everybody was talking about the silver haired man. Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you," Harry sent him his gratitude and went out of the store.

When he was walking down the street he could feel all eyes on him. He cursed his stupidity when he realized that he forgot to pull on his hood. Some aurors were advancing on him; he could see Moody and Shacklebolt too, near him.

He sighed and quickly did a few of hand seals. This alerted the people. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" 9 clones emerged out of the blue. He could very well see their shocked faces and inwardly smirked. _Thank God I learned about human's jutsus in my past life. They might have been weaker, but they served their purposes_ They escaped to one direction before each took different route. The aurors were confused as to who they would chase, in the end they decide to chase the clone who went to Leaky Cauldron direction. Harry quickly changed to his human form and altered his blue cloak to green cloak. (AN: By the way, I forgot to inform you that in his human form he was 6'1" while his humanoid demon form was 6'4". And he was somewhat leaner in his human form). He put on his glasses he just bought in London and calmly walked to the bar.

"Harry?" Remus called disbelievingly, thinking that he was hallucinating when he saw the black haired young man. Harry turned around but still kept the mask of indifference on his face.

"Yes?" he calmly replied making the older man looked annoyed.

"What're you doing here? And how could you get out of the house without someone notified us?"

"I'm shopping. What else?" he said as if talking about weather. "And incase you're wondering, it is Dung's shift," Remus nodded in understanding but still didn't look pleased.

"Why are you here without someone else, young man?" he scolded.

"Obviously my so called guardian won't care if I'm dead, they might even thank God if that happens. And I want to enjoy my freedom as much as I can," the young wizard answered curtly.

The werewolf didn't seem to agree with him, but eventually let it slide. Then he noticed that the boy before him has changed greatly. No longer he was scrawny or slim like skeletons anymore. He wondered what has the boy—no, young man—undergone to have such a significant change on his body in a month, no less.

"I'll escort you back then," Harry simply nodded. They passed a group of aurors and went to London where they use Knight Bus to go back.

"So, what was all the commotion?" Harry asked dumbly once they sat on their respective seats.

"Huh?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"That bunch of aurors we saw. I swear that there was none when I entered the alley."

"Oh, they were searching for a silver haired guy," he informed. Harry raised an eyebrow while inwardly he grinned evilly.

"What's with him that they were sent to search for him? Is he a Death Eater?" Remus looked apprehensive to tell him, but he gave in.

"There was an attack on Diagon Alley, that guy single handedly beaten 17 of Voldemort lackeys without the need of magic."

"If he beat them out, why the searching party?" he asked pretending to be curious.

"Obviously because Fudge want to get on the community's good side with having him in his side. He even went far ahead with claiming that he was the friend of him, so of course he had to find him as to not humiliate himself. The community and especially press were forcing him to know who he was."

"Heee…" Harry muttered. _Aren't that blockhead of minister gonna have trouble…_He smirked inwardly. _Wouldn't the people curious of why the aurors tracked him when that stupid minister said he claimed me as his friend? Oh well… based from what I have seen, they were too stupid to even think of that._ "So you guys have any clue about him?" he tried to look intrigued and succeeded. As Harry, he was always honest and lying was very hard, but as Ashura it was very easy.

"Us, yes. The ministry, no." He then whispered to his ear making it was impossible for someone to eavesdrop their conversation. "Bill's friend saw him in Gringotts. He said that the guy had veela face and blue eyes. Around 6'5" and young. Then we also get clue from Tom, Leaky Cauldron's bartender that he stayed for a night, the day before the attack, and that his name is Will Turner."

"Do you find him then?" the ninetails asked in a low voice. Remus shook his head.

"There is no one named like that in the community or at least in British wizarding community. There are 2 people with the name, but they are muggles and their features were different. Until now, we still haven't gotten clue about his whereabouts." They were speaking about much lighter conversation after that, such as his homework, and his homelife. Harry bid him goodbye from the Dursleys' doorstep.

When he was in his room, the grin spread to his face. His plan was working and none recognized him. He would leave England in days, but before that he would wreak havoc to Voldemort's circle for fun and a part for his obligation to his parents and Sirius.

TBC………

In the next chapter there will be some action. Harry as Ashura will destroy some of Voldemort's lackeys. Beside he has a little score with Bellatrix to boot. Expect deaths and bloods in chapter six. I hope you'll like it. Review, please!

**Fasor: **there won't be any pairing for now. And the only slash pairing that I like is NarutoSasuke. I don't really like Harry slash pairing (well, maybe I like Harry elf pairing in HP LotR crossover, but that's beside the point)

**Kanashii Wolf: **You could read my other fanfics and tell me which one you would like to beta.

**Yum2: **he wrote letter to the order so they won't bother him and knew that he was alright. Asking about his owl is only 1 of his ways to tell them that Sirius' death didn't affect him much anymore.

Thanks to others that reviewed this story.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** Say…I own Harry Potter and Naruto…Won't the real owners pummel me to the ground if I make that statement?

**Author's Note:** Man… I'm bloody sleepy and cold. I want my pillow and my comfortable bed with blanket to warm me. It was 1 a.m. but I couldn't just leave this because some of my ideas will be thrown out of my memory if I did it. And I couldn't afford that. So, here it is, chapter 6. Hopy you'll enjoy it.

Chapter Six 

The DE Massacre And A Screwed Plan

Over the days Harry (in disguise: Harry's face without the scar, with pale blond hair, blue eyes. It annoyed him greatly to know that no one recognize him when he doesn't have the bloody scar) were gathering information about Voldemort's followers' whereabouts in Knockturn Alley. He paid a great deal of money but still didn't even make a dent on his fortune for the information and to make sure his sources shut their mouths. Anyway a memory block always did the trick.

He hasn't tried to use his new wand but promised himself to do it soon. He spent the better days on Leaky Cauldron without worrying someone from the order knew that he was missing because he had placed his kage bunshin/ shadow clone. (AN: How is it Harry knows the jutsu? Well Ashura is OLD and I think that answer the question). With his new alias: Edward Tucker (AN: got the name from uniting 2 characters' names of Full Metal Alchemist), he roamed both Diagon Alley and Knocturn Alley, all the way bought something that interested him. He even bought a new firebolt to boot, since he didn't think he would be in Hogwarts when the term started to take the gift he got from his dead godfather.

In 4 busy days he has already gotten a hand on helpful information about some of the death eaters. He would carry out his plan tomorrow with the help of the clones. He grinned wickedly when he imagined what he would inflict upon Voldemort's ass kissers.

The next morning he checked out of the place and went to suburban, so none could see him. He changed his robe into something that wouldn't hinder his agility, which were brown trench coat, black trouser, and blue shirt. He used Kage bunshin no Jutsu and soon 30 clones (with Ashura's feature) appeared. He would send them in team consist of 2 people against the low ranked death eaters. While he himself went after the inner circle. He poured more chakra to the clones making them more formidable and even able to do some basic jutsus. He signaled with his hand and all of them split up to their target.

(AN: I won't get into what the clones do, since I focused it on Harry solely. Harry doesn't have all the names of death eaters, but he would inflict a great deal of damage to their morale with killing several of the inner circle. Oh forget to mention to you before…but Harry changed back his appearance to his humanoid demon form)

Harry, no, Ashura, since tonight he would be what he once was, a demon, dashed through a forest intended to make the journey as fast as possible. He had little time to kill before the news alerted the wizarding community and particularly their comrades in crime. He smiled sinisterly when he caught the sight of Nott Manor. He activated his eyes and couldn't believe his luck to see the Lestranges and McNair were there too, it would ease his little problem with the time. He focused on Bellatrix and decided to leave her for the last.

He crashed the window where the meeting was held and landed safely to the ground. Pieces of glasses scattered in the floor. When he stood up in his place he saw that all of them trained their wands on him as they watched him in shock.

"You're that silver haired guy!" McNair yelled furiously. Ashura simply watched him amusedly.

"Yes, and?"

"How dare you break in my house!" Nott snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I will do as I pleased, human," the fox demon hissed.

_Human? _"What do you want from us?" although Bellatrix didn't show it, Ashura could sense her fear and felt more excited than before.

"What do you think? I want to eliminate you for once and all." Ashura opened his eyes revealing his red demon eyes which made them shivered. He vanished from their sight second later alerting them. Nott shouted in pain when he felt something slashed his arm; he clutched his right arm and continued to scream. What he and others saw terrified them. His blood was covering the floor and there was no sign of his right arm as he continued to howl and wished the pain to stop.

"Wh—What are…you?" Rodolphus Lestrange whispered fearfully. He unconsciously stepped back.

Ashura licked the blood on his hand with enjoyment as he stared at the man. "What am I?" he repeated the question. "Let's see…I'm your worst nightmare," he told them with an evil grin. He stepped forward.

Bellatrix reacted in instinct as she sent him cruciatus curse. Ashura simply tilted his head to the left to let the spell passed through. Ashura dashed to her in an inhuman speed that surprised them. He took 2 throwing knives from his coat and threw them to her direction. She shrieked in pain when she felt them pierced her palms' skin and imbedded her to the wall behind her. Her wand was laying forgotten on the floor.

Ashura didn't waste his time as he jumped in the air and landed near Mcnair who was too terrified to move. He sent him a spin kick with such a force that hurled him to the back before he was stopped by the wall. He coughed blood and couldn't feel anything beside terrible pain, fear, and numbness. Ashura stood in front of him calmly as he observed the bloody man before him. When he felt a spell shoot toward him, he grabbed McNair and pulled him to block the curse. A blood-chilling scream pierced through the night as his body jolted and his eyes bulged out of the pain. The silver ninetails could hear Rodolphus gasped and McNair no longer in pain, but appeared to be dead with blood oozing from his nose, ears, and eyes. Rodolphus stepped back, horrified at what he had done.

He looked up as the demon-eyed man dropped the lifeless body. He trembled and gulped as he saw him walking slowly with the evil grin. Even when he was punished by his raged master he didn't feel as frightened like this. He wet his pants. He heard the man chuckled and smirked wider.

"Do you fear me?" he asked but he didn't respond. Bellatrix screamed when she watched that the next target would be her husband. He trashed around trying to escape from the knives, but only succeeded in worsening her condition. She could see his gaze moved to her. "Trying to save your dear husband, Bellatrix? I don't know that you have compassion for other people beside yourself." He paused and looked up at her once more with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Then let you witness his death!" he hissed.

"NOOOO! I beg you! Don't kill him! I'll do whatever you want. Just leave him alone!" She shrieked.

Rodolphus dropped to the floor, his body shook violently. He pointed his wand in attempt to scare him with trembling eyes. Second later he found his wand in the floor, snapped by a knife his opponent threw.

"You want me to spare him?"

"Y-yes, I beg you."

"I'm sure that you don't give any mercy to your victims in the past, so why should I spare you and your family? You enjoyed to torture, right?" He snorted. "I call you forth, Kitsuneko!" A silvery black portal appeared out of thin air. She could hear the growling sound from it which gave her a very bad feeling about the sound. The voice became louder and then she saw a big creature came out. The light was bright enough for her to see its form. It was a 2 tails fox with the height of approximately 2 meters. It growled menacingly, but stopped when the man who summoned it patted it behind its right ear and it purred.

"Beautiful, isn't she? Her name is Kitsuneko, a warrior fox demon."

"What… are… you?" she choked. She had no doubt that the man in front of her was a demon with his red slitted eyes, (AN: In his normal condition, his eyes color would be silver) waist length silver hair, and fangs.

"I told you, I'm your worst nightmare," he sneered. "Look at the man, Neko-chan. He is your prey. Why don't you go play with him?" The giant fox looked happy with the permission and it leaped in front of her husband. Soon screams were heard from the manor when the fox started to devour Rodolphus Lestrange alive. It clawed and tore him before skinned him and ripped his limbs.

Bellatix cried hysterically as she watched her husband was devoured by the creature without any means to escape. Ashura didn't look sympathetic at all at her. He tsked and said, "It's not over yet. You will be the last of your friend, and I'll enjoy the moment I break you." Ashura soon went back to his previous victim, Nott. The said man was still clutching his arm as he stared dreadfully at him. The fox demon crouched near him and spoke in a hushed tone an inch from his ear.

"Hurt, isn't it? Your victims also go through this kind of pain you enforced on them. And I have no doubt you used imperio and watched them killed their beloved ones and humiliated them." He paused. "You don't need the other arm, do you?" before he could respond, Ashura ripped off the other arm.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" his attacker chuckled and Bellatix watched horrified.

"Your scream is a music for my ears, my dear death eater," he retracted his right claws and strike the man in his chest where his heart should be reside. The last thing Nott saw before everything became dark was the face of his attacker with blood smeared in the handsome face. Nott dropped to the ground lifelessly.

No sound came from Bellatrix's throat as she tried to digest just what happened in minutes before. The sound of boots meeting the marble floor was the only thing that was heard in Nott manor.

"P-please, don't kill me," she sobbed. "My-my master will help you reach for your glory," she tried to persuade him not knowing that it was his master that this murderer despised the most.

The giant fox growled at the woman and it started to advance at her, but was stopped by its master command. "Leave her to me, Neko-chan. I have a little score to settle with her. Don't leave, I still need you." The 2 tails demon bowed its head.

"Why do you hunt us? I've never met you before," she asked with a hoarse voice.

"You have met me. You just don't realize that it is me," Ashura paused. "I'll give you a few hints though. First, I hate Voldemort or Tommy boy to the core. Second, he hates me too," there were only some people that Dark Lord hated. She looked up directly to his eyes, "Three, I've foiled his plans many times," realization dawned on her. "Ah yes, you're very smart Bellatrix to conclude who I am," Ashura shifted back to Harry drawing gasp from the woman.

"…Potter…" she murmured in disbelief.

He smirked evilly. "Doesn't this feel familiar to you? I watch my only family killed by his own cousin. Now you watch your cousin's godson killed your husband," he let out a hollow laugh that made her trembled. He lifted up her chin, "Soon I'll send you to the place where your husband waiting for you: Hell!" With her last bravery she dared herself to spit on him right on his cheek and then kicked him. He caught her leg and watched her cruelly. "That was a stupid move Bella," he purred on her ear as he grabbed the knife planting her to the wall. He twisted it slowly making her screamed in pain and cried. He pulled one of his twin katana from its sheath. He sliced the air with the wind attack effectively separating her legs from her body. Harry licked the blood on his sword as he watched her suffered, and cried out as she trashed, the knives gutted her skin further. He shook his head, that woman would only made herself suffered.

She begged him to let her go and apologized profusely to him while saying that she would serve him forever making his blood boiling at the pitiful attempt (although he wondered how she could even think to do that since her legs were practically severed and there was no doubt that she was in deep pain from the mortal wound). How dare she apologized to him after all she had done! Growling in rage, this time he sent another wind attack effectively separating her head from her body. Her blood splashed to the wall behind her and started to drop on the cold floor below her along with her head rolling there with a terrified look on her face. There was a big crack in the wall where the wind attack sliced it. Harry put it back on the sheath. "Damn I shouldn't kill her easily! I should have tortured her more before ending her pathetic life," he sighed at his rash action and turned back as Ashura, the silver haired man. "Come, child. We've to 'meet' with some other people." He jumped to its back and the giant fox ran outside of the place to the direction of Lucius Malfoy.

It was a 5 minutes ride on Kitsuneko when Ashura reached the Malfoy Manor. He located the Malfoy head family with his eyes. He saw him talking with his wife in the 2nd floor room. He wasted no time to leap and went in with the same way like before. Before Narcissa could even scream she was sliced into 2 parts vertically. Her blood and limbs covered her frozen husband.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. Please give my best regard to Bellatrix and your wife in hell," he saluted him as Kitsuneko slashed its sharp claws to him. He died of bloodloss not until a minute later under his watchful eyes and Ashura watched him in satisfaction as his body jerking. The door was banged open as a frantic soon-to-be-the-new head of Malfoy barged in.

"Dad what happ—" he gasped and took a step back when he saw the pool of blood in his father's room. The next thing he knew was that he slammed to the wall harshly. He gripped the arm that gripped his neck, but his attacker was too strong for him.

"Who're you?" he asked fearfully between his breaths.

"Your parents' murderer," Ashura replied making his eyes widened in disbelief and hatred. Ashura tore his robe and checked for a dark mark in his left arm, but find none. "You're lucky that you're not a death eater yet or I'll kill you like your parents," he hissed to his ear. "Mark my word, Malfoy! The moment you chose to be a death eater will be the moment I hunt you down like an animal." He turned around and walked out to the window.

Draco observed his surrounding and gasped when he saw the remaining of his parents in the floor. He opened his mouth but seemed to not find his voice. Suddenly he felt a blinding rage dwelled inside of him and he whipped his wand to the silver haired man. All rational thought leaving him, and only the word 'revenge' played in his mind.

"CRUCIO" he mustered all of his strength, rage, and hatred to that one curse. Alas it met a silver shield and the curse dissipated easily and his eyes widened.

"I'd say that wasn't a good move, Malfoy." 2 knives were thrown. One made him loose his wand as the metal cracked the wood stick and the other pierced his cheek in the skin and imbedded on the wall behind him. Draco was overly shocked and seemed to loose his mind when his body crumpled and he leaned to the wall. His eyes were dull and full of grief, misery, and most of all fear, but Ashura paid no heed. He just wave his silver chakra tails, dipping them with the blood of Malfoys and wrote in the wall using the blood as ink. When he was finished with the writing he left the place with the 2 tails fox. His job today was finished and he only needed to hear the reports from his clones.

Draco stared lifelessly at the writing. He read them, but his brain seemed not to work properly.

_I hope you like my gifts, Voldemort…or should I say… Tom? It was a very lively and entertaining night I got here. I enjoy killing your subordinates even though they didn't really give me a nice challenge. Oh well…Maybe I'll see you later when I'm bored._

Ashura met his clones in a forest. They gave reports that their targets were successfully eliminated. He dissipated them afterwards and went to London to find a hotel before going back to Surrey the next day.

With his full memories recovered and his adjustment (AN: Remember that before this Harry didn't use any chakra so his human body could adjust with his chakra. Anyway…his body was now pretty much that of the demon) over, he easily recalled genjutsu to hide himself from prying eyes of order members, he bet that not even Moody could see through it now. The only way to cancel his current level genjutsu was with powerful chakra and wizard or muggle didn't even have any chakra.

His clone disappeared and after he changed back to his human form he went back to Privet Drive banished his clone and slept with a smile lit his face. He let his scar back to its place to see what was Voldemort doing.

**Vision**

"_CRUCIO!" Avery screamed as his master punished him. "Are you tell me that Lestranges, Malfoys, Nott, McNair, my INNER circle and many other followers were murdered!" he roared. The said death eater was trembling and was sure that he would be killed._

"_CRUCIO!" he writhed in pain once more. Voldemort didn't let go of his curse that its pain was too great for him to handle and he blackened. "WORMTAIL!" he bellowed. The rat squeaked fearfully._

"_Y-Y-Yes, m-m-mas-master?" he stuttered. The rat animagus appeared to find the floor to be interesting._

"_Stop your stupid blabbering, you idiot!"_

"_I, I, I, I'm sorry, my Lord."_

"_Find information about who did this to them! You'll get some men to assist you in this task. Do I make myself clear? I don't want you to fail or…your punishment will be dire," he hissed heatedly. Peter gulped as he bowed. "Leave before I hex you!" Wormtail didn't need to be asked twice._

**Vision ended**

Harry opened his eyes. He was satisfied that he made him angry. Tom didn't even suspect that it was him and it was amusing.

When the morning came, Harry sent Hedwig to buy Daily Prophet. He wanted to know whether the news of the slaughter has spread. He read a book about apparation while his trusty owl gone. When he was finished with the book he pondered about the apparation.

_Hmm…the theory behind this itself isn't too hard. Infact I could say it is easy. I only need to concentrate enough and have enough power to support it. And of course make sure that I don't splinch myself in the process. Actually it kinda similar with the transportation jutsu only with loud sound and much further range._

Harry cast silent charm in his room to make sure no one heard the sound of apparation. He pondered where would be his destination. He considered the Surrey Park, but there might be someone there who would witness the event so that was out of question. Then he remembered about Shrieking Shack. Surely no one was there and since full moon was still in 3 weeks, Moony wouldn't be there. Yes…the place would do.

He imagined the place, the room where he and his friends were in their 3rd year. When he felt that he was ready he poured his magical power in the process. The ward interfered with his apparation at first but Harry stubbornly resisted the ward and unleashed a small portion of his chakra to disrupt it. At last the ward relented and with that Harry Potter disappeared from his room with a soft pop.

When Harry appeared with a pop, he almost dropped, but quickly balanced himself. _I need to practice more there is no way I let other see me, the greatest youkai, dropped on his butt._ He stared at the surrounding and grinned when he notice he was succeeded. _Time to go back…_

When he came back he was staring at 4 wands pointed at him. He almost reacted in instinct when he found out just who were pointing their wands at him. The wands lowered when they saw that it was him. Harry found himself face to face with Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and Arthur Weasley. None of them looked happy with him.

Before Harry could stop himself, he already blurted out, "Oops…" _Damn…I'm in a deep shit!_

"Care to explain what happened, Harry?" Remus asked with a tone that he was sure didn't like.

He groaned.

TBC……

Yatta! I did it. My sixth chapter! Oh yeah…what gonna happen to Harry now since the order now knew he could use magic? Stay tuned with me, buddy! You'll get your answer in the next chapter.

Don't forget to review me 

Reply:

**Dual Rasengan: **Harry still could use limited amount of chakra. It's just that he preferred to not use any chakra before the seal that sealed his power opened completely. But he had to use genjutsu because he was actually face to face with Petunia. He still hasn't learned about memory charm yet, so genjutsu is the best thing to do at the time.

**HiakruOfDreams: **Is it just my imagination or is it true that your favourite phrase seems to be 'awesome'? He… 3x

**Virgil: **Yes, I know. The problem is, I don't think that many HP fans know about Naruto, while I'm sure that many Naruto fans know about HP. That's why I put this on Naruto section. Harry meets with Naruto in chapter 10.

**Yum2: **Kage bunshin was yondaime's original jutsu? Who said that? I thought that it was one of the Leaf's kinjutsu. Kakashi knew about this jutsu and I thought that there were others who knew about it too. As far as I know it wasn't yondaime who create it, but a person (don't know who) before him. So, I thought that it was okay to have Ashura knew about it. Should I make it just a normal bunshin instead of kage bunshin? And about Japan… Naruto wasn't in this world and I doubt that Konoha was in Japan at all. Harry only heard about that there were some demon left in Japan and he wanted to know if it was true, before he go back to shinobi's world. About Hogwarts… well you have to see for yourself!

Thanks to: **someone, Toki Mirage, **and the others who have reviewed (sorry, but I haven't copy more of the upcoming reviews on my disk, I only read them (I tried to copy them, but I got a problem like there was something wrong with the floppy disk, I forgot to bring the disk, etc) , and now I forget about the questions)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** Whom do you think own Harry Potter and Naruto?

**Author's Note:** Just read! No flames, but critique is appreciated. Even more so about support or suggestion.

**Chapter Seven**

Harry: One, Dumbledore: Zero

Remus Lupin was watching the young man that he considered as his own son sternly.

They were currently searching for clues about the massacre of many death eaters when the alarm in Grimmauld Place ringing alerting all of the remaining order members who weren't dispatched to search. The wards in Privet Drive were crumbling down! He was in panic. He apparated to Dursleys' house and with him was Arthur, Tonks, and Kingsley, and 5 other members. They were confused at first when they found no sign that the house attacked by the death eaters. When he knocked the door he faced an enraged Vernon. He shouted at them demanding what were they doing there since Harry wasn't mistreated. He demanded where Harry was. Petunia's husband only opened the door for them to come in and gave them direction to his room before stalked off. Four of them went straight to the room, but didn't find him.

They were frantically yelled, but surprised that no voice came out. _Silent charm? But how?_ ,were what they all thought. He flicked his wand and the charm dissipated. Suddenly someone apparated in and they whipped their wands to the person…only to fins that it was actually the person they were looking for, Harry Potter. He looked surprised to see them there and somewhat panic. They lowered their wands and stared at the boy demanding some explanation.

"Oops…"

"Care to explain what happened, Harry?" Remus asked as he watched Sirius godson squirmed.

"Uh…No?" he offered weakly. He glared harder. Harry laughed weakly and seemed to be embarrassed at being caught.

"Whoa…you sure looked different, pup," Tonks exclaimed when he saw the young man. Lupin rolled his eyes. Trust Tonks to say that in a dire emergency. "You actually look…wow!" Harry's cheek was pink. That would be sweet and cute if this wasn't urgent.

"Even as what she said is true, I recommend you gather all of your belongings, Harry. The wards are down and you no longer safe here. The interrogation can be held in headquarter," Arthur leaved no room for argument. Harry nodded, but didn't even look shocked that the wards were down, which was odd for the older wizards (and witch). He just looked crestfallen at the prospect to go to Grimmauld Place…or was it because he would be interrogated?

The young wizard gathered his belongings: the books scattered all over the room, the parchment in his table, and some things in hidden cupboard. Harry dumped all of them in his old trunk (AN: he didn't want them to know his new trunk and his belongings there). He was glad that the books out there were all 'normal' books which meant not dark art books and only his school books plus apparation book.

"I'm ready," he said somewhat gloomy. Shacklebolt reached for something in his robes. He handed him a phoenix brooch, obviously a portkey…_ugh, I really hate portkey. _It brought him back the memory of his fourth year. He didn't care about death now, but it still made him queasy, no doubt because of his human feeling of guilt. Lupin opened the window and motioned the others down there to leave and informed that everything was okay.

The Boy-Who-Lived touched the brooch along with the others. 5 seconds later they were nowhere near Harry's room. Another 5 second later Hedwig arrived in the room with the newspaper in her talon before took flight again when she felt her master was in some other place.

**Grimmauld Place no. 12**

They appeared in the kitchen with a crack. Harry balanced himself in a second. His act didn't go unnoticed by others who were stumbled in their landing except Lupin with his werewolf's reflex. Harry dropped his trunk in the floor.

The Hogwarts' student suddenly tensed and sidestepped to his left leaving the surprised Mr. Weasley to be tackled by his own wife to the floor. Silence reigned.

Harry scratched his hair with a funny look plastered on his face. "Urm…I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I sorta act in instinct when I think someone attack me from behind," he offered his hand to help her stand up. He soon was met with a bone-crushing hug from the Weasley woman. He didn't look comfortable with it but kept silent. He wasn't used by this hugging thing. Plus he was a demon lord, for Ninetails' sake. His brother was the only exception.

"Oh, Harry…I'm glad that you're okay. When I heard the alarm, I almost had a heart attack." She tightened her grip much to his displeasure. All other four were amused by this. He heard many people rushed to the kitchen.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley could you let me go. I'm having a breathing issue and you just crushed my body," he lied. She quickly let go of him looked somewhat embarrassed and apologized profusely. "It's okay, really!" he assured at the distraught mother.

Someone cleared his throat to get attention. He was Dumbledore. Harry's face darkened at the sight of the headmaster. He just wanted to punch the old fool right in the face but restrained to do so. He clenched his fist and brought them down to his jeans pocket.

"Do you have anything to report?" Harry wanted to blow a fire jutsu to burn him with his damned twinkle eyes to crisp, but he couldn't. His eyes twitched, perhaps just a fire on his ass…

"I'll leave professor Lupin and others to inform you," he said without sounding angry (he tried to control his emotion and succeed with it) as he took his trunk and passed them all.

"Wait, Harry!" Lupin called, but he ignored him and headed to the 2nd floor. All eyes were on him and he hated it. He quickened his pace and no one stopped him, as they were too bewildered with his act.

Harry closed the door behind him. He dropped his trunk and threw himself to the bed in the room. He had no idea that he was screwing—big time—in his plan. He cursed his stupidity. If only he could go back in time… His plan was leaving to Japan and having fights with other demons and then in the night of full moon which was 2 weeks later he would go back to his own world, but noooo…he just have to ruined it all by trying to apparate forgetting about the wards. _I'm such an idiot… _He buried himself to the pillow.

**With Dumbledore,co**

"So, Mr. Lupin, can you tell me what happened? Was there any attack?" Dumbledore asked.

The werewolf sighed and he sat on a chair. "I don't know whether you'll believe it or not, but…"

"Yes?" he urged him to continue as he eyed the unscathed young man.

"When the alarm ringing I and 8 other people apparate to Privet Drive instantly. Provided that we could apparate near there, the wards must have been crumbling. But when we arrived there, there was no sign of attack in the slightest. We were confronted by Vernon Dursley in the door who demanded the reason we baragged in. I, Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Arthur went to his room and found him missing—Harry that is. Later he suddenly appeared before us… apparating." All stared at former DADA teacher disbelievingly, even the old man.

"How?" were the only word Molly could say but voicing all of the others' thoughts.

"I don't know how he could do that. And beside that apparating thing, we also found out that there was silent charm cast on his room probably to hide the apparate sound although when we removed it and Harry was back there was only soft sound of apparating, not loudly." Dumbledore seemed to be intrigued by the news.

"You meant that nobody detected his use of underage magic and only known about it because Harry's apparating crumbled the wards which was supposed to prevent anybody to apparate there?" Mad Eye Moody suddenly said from where he stood. He just entered the kitchen to hear the revelation. The four nodded and the ex-auror was satisfied with it.

"Maybe we need to talk with Mr. Potter about this?" the wizard who defeated Grindelwald suggested. All agreed as some of them (Lupin, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, and Dumbledore) headed to the room where their supposed to be savior was.

"Harry we need to talk!" Lupin knocked the door. No response. Lupin frowned. He knocked again this time louder than the first. "Harry!" he tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Harry, don't joking! We need to talk, NOW! Open the door!" No response again. He started to bang the door. "Open up, Harry!"

"Go away!" came the muffled response. "Let me have my peace. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Harry, we have no time for your game. Now. Open. The. Door." He said somewhat desperate. Why oh why the boy decided to be such a stubborn prick like James when sulking right now.

"Make me," he said stubbornly. The werewolf growled and whipped his wand.

"Alohomora," he said, but there was no sound of clicking that indicated the door opened. Remus frowned as he tried the door to no avail. He tried again this time with more power in the spell. "Alohomora". He failed once more. He grew furious by this and started to use any spell he knew that he thought could open the damn door, and growled when none of it successful. Behind him all were suppressing laughter at his scowl. Remus heard a sound of chuckle from the room, which must came from Harry.

"If you find this so funny, why don't you yourself try it!" he snapped and gave room. This time it was Tonks and like Moony she too has failed. Next were Molly and then Arthur, but they too failed. By now all were confused how a mere kid managed to overthrow the adults.

"Mom, what are you all doing up there?" Ron asked curiously. He and the twins just arrived from the joke shop and didn't know about the incident. After they fend off and attempted to silence the portrait of Mrs. Black—to no avail—they gave up and went to the kitchen to grab some food when they saw the huddle in the second floor.

"It was Harry. He was locking himself in the room and won't come out."

"Harry is here?" Ron asked dumbly. "I thought he was in his relative?" he and the twins went upstairs.

"Well the wards were down—" his father informed.

"What!" he shouted loudly along with Fred and George.

"He was okay, Ron. No Death Eater. It seemed that Harry here forcing apparation—"

Again with the "WHAT?" Remus sighed.

"Yes, Ron. He forced apparation and managed to crumble the wards."

"WHAATT!" that seemed to be a fovourite phrase today. "Holy shit"

"Ron," his mother scolded at his use of tongue.

" We want to ask him about it but he won't come out of the room. Me, Tonks, and your parents all tried to open the door with all spells we knew, but it just wouldn't work!" Ron could see his distressed face, but didn't care about it. From what he heard, Harry has just doing something impossible once again. Forced apparation, and obviously doing magic.

"Won't he get expelled by doing magic?" Fred blurted out when he was behind them.

"He should be, but there is no owl came here. Maybe it was because of the wards here…but when we came to his room in Privet Drive there was already a silent charm there which has to be cast by Harry himself."

The three gaped at the information.

"Let me do it, you incompetent fools!" Moody being moody like his name glided down to the door. The other four didn't like to be called incompetent fools as they glared heatedly at Mad Eye.

For the next half an hour and after an exhausted Moody supported by Arthur, the door still wouldn't budge even an inch. The twins and Ron were impressed by this. Unfortunately the adult were frustrated by this. Even Dumbledore didn't find it funny anymore. He too tried but like the others behind him, he failed too. He was glad to see Harry became more powerful as this would likely to add the chance of defeating the dark lord, but this was just downright ridiculous.

"Mr. Potter, I demand you to open the door. This is a serious matter," he commanded in a tone that he was proud of always making other felt guilty and inferior.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your demand," came the shocking reply. Hogwarts headmaster's eyes widened. "Incase you don't know, which I doubt at, you're only guest here. I'm your host. This place is mine from what I gathered in Sirius' will that I have no doubt you know of, but didn't want me to find out!" he was stunned speechless. (AN: Dumbledore didn't know about Sirius' will letter, he only knew about his inheritance from Potter and Black family since Sirius died and he opted that Harry didn't find out about it)

"Harry Potter!" Molly Weasley chastised, but he didn't reply back.

"Mr. Potter…Harry…though I don't know where you heard about this, we didn't ask you about that, but about some other problem," Dumbledore said somewhat calmly. It would not be good to invoke his wrath.

"Just leave me the hell alone."

"Harry stopped being stubborn and open the FUCKING door!" Remus banged the wooden door irritated.

"Open it yourself," came the somewhat amused reply. Inwardly Remus could picture himself pulled his already gray hair. He didn't need Harry to make his hair white and bald.

"Harry…" he growled deeply there was an underlying warning there. With his werewolf ear he could hear a grumbled voice from there.

"Fine, fine. I'll open the door." A flick from his wand and the door creaked open. All rushed in only to find Harry snuggled to the bed under the blanket.

Moony took off the blanket much to his displeasure. "Now tell us what are you doing, young man," he scolded.

"I'm trying to sleep when all of you pricks barged in," Harry answered still in his bed with his back on them.

Remus rolled his eyes. He was so much like Sirius and James in their young age if he acted like this. "Stop playing. You know what I mean!"

"I'm trying to apparate. What did it look like?" he snapped.

"How?"

"Learn it from the book," he simply said. Remus actually pulled his hair to restrain himself to strangle the black haired teenager.

"And how come you do magic?" Dumbledore asked. "Without detected, if I might add?"

"I went to Knockturn Alley, okay! Now stop bothering me and let me rest." He snatched the blanket from Remus and covered himself completely, unwilling to divulge more information.

All were stunned. "You went to Knockturn Alley?" Moony asked in a low voice. A nod or whatever it looked like since he also covered his head. His face was a shade of red almost like Weasleys' hair now.

"What are you thinking going there, young man?" he blew up. "Alone, unescorted! What if someone attack you there!" the werewolf roared.

"I'm still alive, don't I?" he pointed out.

"Arrghhhh! You're giving me a heavy migraine! Not even James or Sirius could do it to me and that's saying something!" he stomped his foot to the floor to express his irritation. The twins, Ron, and Harry couldn't restrain their mischievous smile.

"You might be under stress, Moony." Remus sent a glare at Sirius' cousin (AN: or was it nephew?) (Tonks) who simply shrugged it off.

Dumbledore stared at the bundle of Harry Potter intently. His mind working fast trying to digest all of the new situation. Harry has showed them that he could always do something when he put his mind on it. And to break the powerful wards he has set by himself was a great accomplishment. He was indeed a great weapon…a double-edged weapon. His control on the boy who right now was a young man was slipping and he didn't like the sound of the news. The wheel on his brain started to move to find a way to get the boy on his grasp once more. He knew from his past behaviour in his office last year and the present that Harry wouldn't trust him anymore or at least trust him completely. He couldn't afford that. The light side (_snort_) needed Harry to destroy Voldemort.

"Harry we need to talk," he said calmly to the boy.

Harry shifted in his bed and poke out his head from the blanket staring at him with a glance that made him the greatest wizard who defeated the former Dark Lord uneasy. "What?"

"About your journey to Knockturn Alley and your magic doing and your apparation."

He grumbled for a moment. "I went to Knockturn Alley to find the way to be undetected by the ministry. I succeeded, I do magic, I learned apparation," he informed.

"When did you go to there?" he inquired. "And why did you do such a thing?"

Harry sighed. This old coot just wouldn't leave him alone like a pest. "Listen, bastard." All present except Albus gasped. "That's my business alone, so stick out your nose from this!"

"HARRY!" Remus yelled angrily.

"What!" Harry shouted back caught the werewolf out of guard. "It is not my fault that he was such a manipulative bastard who just think of me as a weapon to destroy Voldemort. He dumped me to my fucking relatives who hate me, starve me, using me as if I'm a bloody house elf, beat me, bully me, and throw me to a bloody cupboard where I slept for 10 years of my life!" This revelation stole their voice. "And he knew about that too! My Hogwarts letter was addressed to my damn CUPBOARD! And all in my years in Hogwarts he controlled my action. Don't deny it, old man! I'm merely a pawn in your game. What the fuck are you trying to do? Are you trying to make me the next Voldermort?" he hissed. "My life and Tom are basically the same. We grew up neglected, unloved. He grew up in an orphanage where he was always bullied while I'm staying with my bullying cousin, a giraffe as an aunt and a no neck man who always abused me. Do you want to see that you're right and that you have no hand with Voldemort making with using me as a living experiment by making my situation similar with his!"

"Harry, I—"

"Don't Harry me! For your question why I did it, do you know what? I'm merely trying to save my own ass from the three of you: Voldemort and his death eaters, the fucking ministry with his corrupt minister and his cronies, and a manipulative headmaster! Now that you know my answer, GET OUT!" Dumbledore opened his mouth. "Now, before I loose my patience and hex you into oblivion." The old man sighed and went out of the room hoping that he would cool down and ready to listen to him again.

The others were staring back and forth between him and Dumbledore, trying to comprehend the situation. "Could all of you leave me alone, please." Then he noticed Ron and the twins who gaped at him. "Oh, you're here too? Everybody except Ron, Fred, and George just leave, okay?" The others leaved them alone reluctantly. When the door closed, Ron moved.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Never know that you've a gut!"

"I always have a gut," Harry said irritably thinking about the life death experience in his Hogwarts years. He really shouldn't do that. He was a demon lord and he had to stay calm no matter what, but apparently living as a human for 16 years screwed his control over emotion. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be a human.

"Yeah, I know. But never use that for this. The faces of others were so bloody hilarious," he was impressed by him. He never knew that Harry had a temper like that.

"Yeah, Harrykins, congratulation on making Dumbledore lost his speech for once." Fred exclaimed from Ron's shoulder.

"I wish I had a camera (AN: how the twin know what camera is? There's a bloody newspaper and bloody photograph in the wizarding society so I assume it was common) with me," his twin grinned. Harry couldn't help but chuckled by this.

"Allright, allright, just leave that stuff alone. I'm practically emotionally unstable and a walking volcano, you know? I have been under a lot of stress and the old man has cut the last string of my patience." Fred and George whistled.

"Must be hard being the Boy-Who-Lived"

The black haired wizard snorted dryly. "You don't know half of it." Paused. "So how was your summer?"

"Well, we and Ronnikins were on the joke shop most of the time. We have many customers and are busy. We only opened half time today for relaxing, but who know that when we got home we saw a very interesting show."

"Yup. What George said is true. Your money helped us a lot."

"Wait…you mean it was Harry who gave you the money?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"You don't know?"

"Of course I don't know. You never said it."

"You never asked either," George pointed out. Ron flushed.

"Okay, I admit I didn't ask, but you should have told me, you know!" he grumbled made a slight smirk on the Potter boy.

"I see that I'm right in trusting the money for you," Harry raised his eyebrow. The twins beamed.

"So, Harry. How was your summer? Dumbledore didn't let us owl you. Mom has been giving him a headache because of it." Harry's scowl changed drastically to a grin.

"Really?" he nodded. "Good for me and bad for him then. Well…you could say I turned to be another Hermione in my summer," a groan and 2 chuckles. "I don't have anything to do, so I just read, practiced my magic, and did all of my homework."

"You has finished it all?" his friend asked with a wide eyes. He nodded. "Mind if I borrow it?"

"Nope."

"Harry, you're my angel," he said with a puppy face.

"Somehow I am not flattered by it," he said uneasy being called angel, by a guy nonetheless. The irony. Ron pouted. Harry rummaged his old trunk where he put his homework and when he found it, he gave it to Ron. "If it is destroyed, you would face to face with my punch," he warned with a humour behind it.

"Hey, I'm not a klutz!" Ron shouted somewhat insulted.

"Yeah, and the pigs fly." Fred retorted making them (except Ronald of course) laughed.

They spent their afternoon talking to each other when Hedwig barged in with a newspaper; Harry's eyes immediately were caught by the title in the first page.

Death Eaters caught dead in their own houses 

**According to a trusty source, the ministry officers found many people died on their houses last night. The bodies were each murdered brutally to the point where some of them couldn't be recognized if not for the identified spell. All of them have something similar, which were the tattoos of the dark mark in their left forearms indicated they were You-Know-Who's followers. **

**Some of the death eaters recognized as known family were the Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles, Notts, McNairs, Gunns, Whelsh, Brockers, Mills, and Lestranges who were reported as Azkaban escapees. From the evident the aurors found, they were indeed joined the rank of death eaters once again. Now we know that their reason of being controlled by imperius curse was not true at all. Our minister, Fudge who since last year denied You-Know-Who's return (but later admit his return after the dark lord barged in through the ministry building) and claimed Dumbledore and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived as crazy old man and unstable and attention-seeking teenager was always supported by the Malfoys. For this we should know that minister Fudge didn't seem to be competent enough to be the British magical community minister. This writer would like Wizengamot to demote him from his rank.**

**No magic evident which mean that those people were not killed by magic except Bellatrix Lestrange who was killed by obviously enchanted weapon. The ministry still did not find any clue as to who was the murderer. Young Draco Malfoy who was found wounded but still alive could not be asked since he was in shock and would not respond to any question.**

**Some of the deaths according to the experts were caused by swords, throwing knives, hand-to-hand combat, and some other unrecognized weapons. The most gruesome death apparently was the crushed and half eaten the body of Rodolphus Lestrange. The experts said that it was done by the hand of ferocious animal judging from the wound and bite marks.**

**Who was the group (we assumed it was a group since there were many deaths in a night in different locations) who killed many of the death eaters? Should we feel thankful of them? Or should we be afraid of them for their brutally murders? Were they a new dark wizard organization or merely rogue wizards that wanted to have revenges against the dark lord?**

**We do not know, but we hope they are on our side.**

Melle Archardia 

"So that was why many of the members dispatched in the morning!" Ron shouted. "Wow, this must be somekind of renegade group. Maybe they didn't trust the ministry to handle You-Know-Who and decided to take the matter to their own hand," he assumed.

"Interesting"

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nah, just asking why the group let Malfoy alive. They killed death eaters, right?"

"Maybe he wasn't a death eater yet?" George suggested.

"Probably."

"Even if I detest him, I wouldn't dream something like this happened to the git. His parents died and now everyone practically know they were death eaters." Ron said as the black haired young man gaped at him. "What?"

"Never thought that coming from you, Ron." The youngest red haired male in the Weasleys scowled.

Harry threw the blanket and stood up. "Bloody Hell, mate. Since when did you grow rivaled me and even outmatched my height?" Ron gawked at the newly improved Harry. The twins observed him too as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Must be an astounding growth spurt you have there, Harrykins."

"A foot in a month? That was one hell of a spurt." Fred continued his twin's speech.

"Not to mention the muscles under his shirt…" Ron mumbled.

"What can I say? It is named a growth spurt for a reason," Harry shrugged.

"Tall…maybe. But the muscles?" he asked doubtly as Harry laughed.

"Now that you mention it, you face are kinda changed too," George said.

"Really?"

"Yup. No more chubbiness, more mature I think. Man…the girls will practically threw themselves to your feet," he mocked and groaned at the same time. Harry laughed dryly.

"Ronnikins too has become such a fine specimen, don't you think so, brother?" Fred asked George who nodded. Ron flushed at the compliment. He too had a growth spurt but it was normal unlike his friend's.

"Indeed. Only need the beauty of anger management and he would be ready."

"HEY!" The three burst out laughing.

TBC………

Allright, buddy, that's the end of chapter Seven. At last, my mid test is almost over. This is Monday and the next test would be in Saturday, 9th October 2004, about ethic. God I hate ethic. I need to remember all of the lessons and it was god damn thick book! Thankfully I have enough time till the day. Not that I would use all of my day to study of course. It would be horribly boring. Ja ne 

Alright, like what was written above, I finished this chapter in 9th October 2004. Right now I have finished my final test. Today is May 23, 2005. Thank God, now I only have to wait for my marks. Hopefully it will be good…

Don't forget to give me review!

Thanks to the ones who reviewed my fic! **Toki Mirage, HellsMaji, HikaruOfDreams, o-o, Virgil, KunochiDreamer, animewatcher, Yum2, kd8gun**

Reply:

**Animewatcher:** a bit too much descriptive? If you compare it with chapter 2 from my other fic 'merciless hunter', which one do you think is more descriptive? I really love to write fighting scenes details, even if it looks like a bit too cruel for anyone's taste. But I love bloody scenes, he…3x. Just hope it didn't make your stomach turned o-O

**Virgil:** …what is 'lol'? You know, I have read this 'lol' many times, but until now I still don't know what it means…I don't know much about popular words like this one.

**Yum2: **Draco becomes an avenger? Hm… good point. But that was like an ant against a God (or a demon lord). Harry wanted to instill fear to Draco and the other DE candidates, with Draco as an example.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Harry Potter and Naruto? Yeah, right. I just hate it when you throw the fact to my face.

**Author's note: **I don't have anything to say currently

Chapter Eight 

Harry sighed. It has been a week since he was shipped off to Sirius' home. Hermione arrived there 3 days ago and with her he raided the library much to Ron's disgust and her pleasure. He had since 5 days ago put off his glasses and when they asked about it his answer was contact lens. Though actually he didn't wear it because his eyes have been corrected when Ashura awakened.

Snape reported that Voldemort was very furious. Their search of the murderer met dead end. Draco Malfoy still couldn't be asked and Harry wondered whether the young Malfoy would come back to school. He didn't mean to make him trauma like that, but maybe his parents' body and blood sight was too much for him. Not that he cared of course, the git deserved it.

There was no more attack from Voldemort maybe he was busy with rearranging his followers who was in disarray and fear of the murderer, him, but little ol' Tom didn't know about that little fact, much to his pleasure. He frowned when the ministry and the order didn't use this chance to diminish the dark lord's power. Were they waiting for him to save their ass? Not a chance he would do that to these losers. He has done his part with killing those people. He rejected being a weapon for them. He was the head of ninetails clan and no one could control him, especially those humans. He scowled earning a glance from Hermione.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Nothing, Mione," her glare was saying, 'yeah, right'. "Just wondering why no one use this chance to give a serious blow to Voldemort," she flinched. "Man…it is only a name. And a pseudonym at that."

"I know Harry, but some habit never die."

"Since when did you make flinching at his name a habit?"

She grumbled and smacked the back of his head when he laughed. "Now that you say it, I wonder about that too. I mean right now is the perfect chance but they just throw it away."

"I bet they want me to do their dirty job."

"Harry!" she admonished her friend.

"What? You know I'm right, Mione. Admit it! The old coot only using me as his weapon and so do the others. They would even send me to hell if that is a way to kill him. And even though they haven't done it, they already did it in another way which was didn't trust me and insult my mentality. Bunch of cowards, they were. I honestly don't know what possessed me to protect those people." He crossed his hand in his chest. "Beside you have heard of the prophecy from me. There was a sentence that only one of us will survive, me or Tom."

His friend sighed. It was true. She and Ron plus the twins have heard it from him 2 days ago. And their opinion about Dumbledore has dropped from heaven to hell because of that. "Maybe we need to go to Lupin about it." They stood up from their seat and exited the library which held great knowledge they would needed for the upcoming war.

They found their former DADA teacher in the kitchen. "Remus we need to talk," the werewolf gave a glance. Remus has insisted of them to call him that.

"About?"

"Why the order didn't do something to Voldemort when his army was weakened?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Well, we need to gather information first and there is the war preparation."

Harry scowled. "When you haven't even finished with those things, Voldemort will be ready to strike us. I bet he gathers army from the dark creatures to fill the gap in his army and that will be much dangerous than his human army. You know what? I think that renegade group did a remarkable job in pissing off Tom and diminishing his army."

"But we can't just kill them!"

"Yes, you can. Just throw out the useless law to the window and be done with it. We don't need to prolong the war. And I say screw with ministry."

Hermione's eyes widened at her friend to suggest such a thing. He wasn't acting like Harry she always knew. "Killing? But Harry—"

"This is a war even though it is not an open war yet. But if we don't end this soon there would be more causality. An if all of you don't want to do it, I will!"

"What?" both chorused, disbelieved at what they just heard.

"You heard me. I will hunt those death eaters down."

"But you don't like killing!" she exclaimed.

_Afraid that you're wrong, Mione. I am afterall a demon._ "Not anymore. I will revenge my parents, Sirius, and Cedric," both gaped at his saying. "And I have to kill Voldemort in the end, so why don't kill his lackeys too? It will be much easier without his followers protect him."

"Are you crazy?" Remus shouted.

"Maybe I am," the werewolf and the girl facefaulted. They didn't expect him to answer with that reply.

"Harry, if you are drove by your revenge you could be turned into another dark lord."

_I am already a dark lord, Moony. Or a demon lord…pick your choice. _ "I won't"

"How you could be sure?"

"Because I hate slaves, paperworks, and I don't like cowards to worship me in fear. And it will be boring. I don't need anyone to do my own job."

"You speak like you've undergone it yourself," his friend pointed out.

"I have. Incase you don't know, I'm the head of Potter and Black family now. I have been in correspondence with the goblins discussing about the properties. And I'd say it made me dizzy and absolutely boring." Both of them couldn't say anything. "Oh, right. Before I forget, Sirius asked me to give you a house and money for you to spend. Now where did I put those documents?" he was gone leaving both of them before Remus could say anything.

"Ah, here they are. Choose one of them. I recommend you taking a house in Hawaii, I heard the beach is beautiful there," he said after came back with a stack of paper.

"Harry, I can't!"

"Yes, you can. And it was Sirius' will. You want him to be happy, right? Now this is your chance."

After a moment of silence, Remus gave up. "Allright, I will have it," he heaved a sigh. Harry smiled genuinely.

"Good." Remus took Harry's recommendation about the house in Hawaii. Harry sent a letter to the goblins to give Remus two thousand galleons each year from his vault. That would be more than enough for him to live happily. "And, Moony…use the money, okay? Don't just dump it in the corner of your vault." With that he grabbed Hermione's hand and leaved him alone to search for Ron.

"Hey, Harry! Want to play quidditch? " Ron shouted. "It's three on three, me, the twins, Charlie, and Bill."

His ear perked up as Hogwarts' prodigy rolled her eyes. "I'm on. Accio firebolt." Harry's hand grabbed the swooshing broom. It was not a secret in the Grimmauld place that Harry could use his magic undetected. "Wanna watch, Mione?"

"Allright. It is not like you'll leave me alone if I don't watch it," he grinned. The Gryffindor trio walked out to the quidditch pitch. It wasn't as big as the pitch in Hogwarts but it served their need. Harry stumbled upon it by a secret door in his 2nd day and Ron has been very happy with the discovery. When they arrived Ron's brothers were already there.

"Hey, Harry! Hermione!" All gathered in the center except Hermione who simply sat on the stand. "Okay, I and Harry will be the seekers plus as cashers, Fred and George the beaters, Bill and Ron the keepers."

"We're also the cashers?" Harry asked.

"Yes, not enough player. Ok guys, there are 3 red strips and 3 blue strips in the papers. Pick yours!" He took one blue and one red paper and grabbed it till they didn't know which one the blue or red. Harry took his, the blue one, so Charlie got the red. Fred got blue and George the red one. Bill got red, so Ron the blue one.

"Allright, the red team will be: me, George, and Charlie. The blue team will be: Harry, Fred, and Ron. Get your ass to your broom and let's go!" Bill soared up to the sky while Charlie let 2 bludgers, a snitch, 2 quaffles loose from their straps.

"Wait! How can we differ between Fred and George?" Ron asked in a sudden.

"You can't. And that's why the game will be more challenging," Fred (or was it George?) said.

"Yeah, you don't know which one your opponent or your comrade!" the other twin grinned mischievously as Ron groaned realizing that they both even use similar clothes.

"Damn them," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, it's us who have to be worry of them. You only stand in front of the goal while we'll be chased by the bludgers, scoring the quaffles, and search for the snitch!" Charlie remarked.

"And I thank the God because of that!" his brother scowled.

With that the game was started.

(AN: I will skip this part)

Both of the teams were in the ground feeling relaxed after the game which was won by Harry's team by 150 points. They were tied when Harry caught sight of the snitch (AN: he didn't use his fox eyes because it would be boring if he caught the snitch in no time) in front of his face and caught it in reflex. Hermione has already left them to go to the library once more.

"That's fun," Ron said. All agreed with him. "Your newly improved body didn't hinder your movement as a seeker. Infact I even thought that you were better and faster now," he commented. The Weasleys sons always liked to tease him about his 'new and improved' body. Ginny was blushing redder than last year when she caught the sight of his making him felt uneasy around her. He has thought that she was gotten over him, obviously not. Even Hermione when she saw him again became speechless.

**At night**

Harry laid on his bed with Ron, the twins, Ginny, and Hermione in his room. The order was having a meeting tonight and they sent the boys and girls away much to their disappointments. But it wasn't really a matter for them; the twins activate their Expendable Ears and eavesdropping conversation.

**Order meeting**

"What did you just say?" Molly Weasley looked at Remus Lupin disbelievingly.

"You heard me. He suggested that," murmurs rang from all, but Dumbledore silenced them.

"And may I know the reason behind Mr. Potter's reason?"

"He just wanted to get attention to himself. Why should we listen to that brat anyway?" Remus glared at Snape seething.

"He said that we should've used this chance when Voldemort's army was weakened to our advantage. If we just gather information, that wouldn't be useful if we didn't attack him and just let him rearrange his army. And when we just sit around, there is a chance he will caught us unprepared of his assault."

"I understand that"

"Don't you think the change in Mr. Potter rather frightening, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall was worried.

"Indeed. But I won't surprise if he changed before this long ago. Afterall the boy has undergone so much," he said. There was no sign of the usual twinkle in his eyes.

Snape snorted. "What has he undergone? His life is spoilt by his muggle relatives." Remus clenched his fist.

Albus shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not true, Severus."

Snape lifted an eyebrow. "What headmaster wanted to say was that he was abused and treated like a slave. You didn't forget his letter, did you?" the werewolf growled as he glanced at him and Dumbledore. The tension in the room was high.

"Cut it out!" Bill yelled as he shook his head glancing at the adults. "We're in a meeting where we will discuss about what we should do with You-Know-Who, not for you to fight here." Snape and Remus had a tendency to actually look embarrassed for being scolded by one much younger than them.

"What should we do to the dark lord then?" Tonks asked. "I for once as an auror don't agree with his idea as it violated the law. We couldn't just persecute them, you know?"

"The ministry officers themselves violated many laws: Black's wrong imprisonment, corruption, letting the death eaters go as long as there is money." Mad Eye jumped in. "We obviously don't have any guarantee they will help us. I say we do like Mr. Potter's suggestion."

"But what're our differences with those renegades then?" Ron's mother voiced her thought.

"Infact mom, we're since long renegades ourselves. We didn't trust the government and proceed with our own way of dealing," the dragon tamer, Charlie, told her. "Aren't we, professor?" he looked at Dumbledore who nodded rather hesitantly.

"Of course we won't kill them that brutally, Molly. But this is a war. If we want to defeat him, we have to weaken him and this is our chance. I think I agree with Harry," her husband said, as she wasn't convinced.

"Do you think we can just barged in to their house and seize them or kill them? There are wards! It is not as easy as you thought. Even if many of his inner circle died, he still have power. Not to mention we have to hide ourselves from Fudge."

"Ah yes, Severus. How is Voldemort doing?" all flinched when they heard the name making Dumbledore shook his head in amusement.

"Like Potter said," he spat out the name like it was cursed. "He was indeed rearranging his army and gather as many dark creatures as possible. If I'm not wrong, one of the vampire clan, Hemisphere, joined him, and some giants in the North, plus some packs of werewolves. You've already known about the dementors. He sent his emissary to many creatures. He paused. "And he sent the rat along with some men to search the renegade group. As far as I know they still haven't succeed with their job." He crossed his arms.

"I have a clue actually about one or two of their members," all eyes turned to the black sheep of aurors, Mundungus Fletcher. "I searched about them in Knockturn Alley and found out that a blonde man asked many people information about the death eaters members. Unfortunately I have no idea about his name and all about the descriptions of his face are vague."

Dumbledore looked interested. "And the 2nd member?"

"That I got from Draco Malfoy's rambling. Long silver hair, red slitted eyes (An: Ashura's eyes was golden and sometimes silver but became red when he was overjoyed or angry, although there are still some silver and golden tints there) and you've got the idea about who he was."

"The silver haired guy who attacked the death eaters in Diagon alley!" Tonks shouted as Dung nodded.

"But my friend said his eyes were blue!"

"Maybe he changed his eyes' colour with a spell, Bill," his brother pointed out. "But actually I have some doubts too. He didn't kill any of the death eaters in Diagon alley, did he?"

"He didn't, but if he was indeed the same person maybe he has his reason not to kill them at that time."

"But why he has the red slitted eyes? Is he even a human?" Silence.

"Ah yes, I know that I forget something. The Malfoy's brat also mentioned or blabbered, take your pick, about a giant 2 tails red fox in the man's side. Those were the only things I got from him, the others I didn't really understand what he said. I think the kid has become insane from the shock."

"Giant 2 tails fox?" Minerva asked incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that! I only heard it from a disturbed Malfoy brat." He defended himself against her disbelief.

"So, what should we do then? About Harry's suggestion?"

"We'd put it into a consideration. For now…Minerva, Severus, Remus, I'd like to speak with you to modify the curriculum in Hogwarts. The other can go back to your own place. The meeting now is adjourned," with that Albus dismissed them. The 3 people stayed, while the others went back to wherever they were. The Weasleys still stayed on Grimmauld place, but exited the meeting room.

**Harry's Room**

"Woah, Harrikins, did you really suggest them THAT?" Fred stared at him with something akin to awe. The boy in question nodded indifferently, while Ron gaped at his best friend like he had grown 2 heads or something. Hermione didn't say anything since she has known about it first hand.

"What did possess you to take such a drastic measure?" Ginny was eyeing him carefully. She didn't know what to make out of the Boy-Who-Lived. He was drastically changing from what he was before and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Dunno. Probably I just want to get revenge to all of those slimy death wankers," the Weasleys and Hermione snickered at the nickname. "By the way I forgot to ask you this, but…where is Kreacher? I haven't seen him during my whole stays here."

The Weasleys looked uneasy (something that didn't go unnoticed by him) while Hermione blinked. "I've forgot about him too." She stared at Harry knowing how he hated the house elf and wondered what the dark haired boy would do to the 'poor' elf if he met him.

"Urm…actually he died," Ron answered. "Not that it was a bad thing though."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, but seemed terrified at the thought of the annoying house elf's death (not that she admitted that the elf was annoying). "How? When?" a glance at Harry and she knew that he accepted the news with an open arms from his smirk.

"It was in the summer. He got sick after Sirius…you know. Dumbledore said that it was because he betrayed his master while the bond was still intact." Ron scowled. "Good thing it happened," he shut his mouth when he saw her look.

"And what about the bitch's ("Harry!") Portrait?"

"Oh, Dumbledore cast a potent silent charm on it. But even with his power and the advanced spell it has to be renewed every 3 days though. The Portrait surely has a bloody magic on it. It is unfortunate we still can't get her off of this house," the Weasley youngest son grumbled.

"Really? Why don't they just hack her off of the wall?"

"The charm, Harry."

"No, what I mean is why don't they just cut the wall with her? You can repair the wall after it is done. I doubt she even thought about this physical way." The others stared at him in an utter astonishment.

"Holly hell! That's bloody brilliant idea! Wait till the others hear it." Fred and George gave him an appraising look as if he was a God. They quickly stumbled out of the room screaming bloody murder and went downstairs. From the shout of Molly Weasley, Harry could only conclude that she threatened them. Not that they cared about it.

Dumbledore and the 3 Hogwarts' staffs (Remus was going to be the DADA teacher, much to Snape's dismay) heard the shouts and exited the door to find what happened. They have just spoken about the curriculum and decided to change it a bit to help them in the wartime. They would teach what the children needed to defend themselves, not just turning a rock into a bloody teapot who couldn't be used to defend or attack, except of course if the children crashed the teapot to the death eaters' heads…

"What happened?" Remus asked to Molly who scolded her 2 identical sons. The twins he noted, looked undeniable happy about something.

"Harry got the brightest idea how to get rid of the bloody portrait!" Their mother overlooked at their language when she heard the news. She apparently also had had it enough with Sirius' mother.

Remus, Minerva, and Albus looked at each other while Snape scowled and muttering something like 'bloody gryffindors'. Albus with his usual twinkle in his blue eyes asked them the idea.

"Well we knew about the sticking charm that the portrait couldn't be removed from the wall. And our dearest Harrikins (Snape sneered) said to remove her along with the wall. We can repair the wall afterwards." Snape actually raised an eyebrow at this, since when did the brat become such a smart ass? That was a brilliant idea actually. He didn't even think about it, and to say that he was the head of the Slytherin. He sighed. The boy had more slytheriness in him than what he would admit.

Bill and Charlie whistled. "That was a great idea. Why don't we make a party to celebrate the day we got rid of the portrait?"

20 minutes later, all people in the household were in front of the portrait. Sirius' mother looked nervous with the sight of grinning people in front of her. There were the malicious glints in their eyes that she couldn't shake off from her mind. She didn't try to scream since she knew it was useless with the silent charm still got hold of her. Not to mention her throat was sore, if that could even happen to a portrait.

Dumbledore removed the charm off of her. "We believe that we finally know how to overcome this particular problem of yours." She gulped. What was going on? She smelt something fishy here…

"How?" was her only response as she stared uneasily on all of them.

"Professor Dumbledore, let us do the honour of removing her," the twins pleaded. His eyes held mirth as he gave them permission and stepped back allowing them to go near to the portrait.

"Hey, we want to have some fun too!" Charlie and Bill advanced with axe and hammer on their hands.

"I think I want to have a part on this too, coming Ron?" Harry gave a wink to his friend who was grinning like an idiot.

"Of course! There is no way I let you and others get fun by yourselves."

"Let us show the power of the youth!" The twins shouted.

"Aye aye captain!" the young men replied back.

An hour later, after much screaming and pleading by Mrs. Black portrait, there was an addition to the Grimmauld place: a hole in the wall. Plus one of its occupants, the annoying one, was missing and the others were cheering because of it. Dumbledore repaired the wall and all others gathered in the kitchen to celebrate the moment.

TBC……..

Honestly, I don't know what was in my mind when I started to write this story. I'm stuck. I'm currently don't know which of the plots I should chose.

1.Harry goes to hunt the death eaters by himself and after he kill Voldemort he goes away to his own world. Probably without telling his friends.

2.He forgo the full moon in the next week and stay there to kill Voldemort with his friends' helps, of course he has to keep the secret of him being a demon incarnation to himself.

3.He just simply leaves them. Not killing Voldemort as he has it enough of being a tool. Beside it will make the society to do their own dirty job. He has no qualm of leaving them.

4.He allied himself with the order (they won't know that he was Harry). After he finishes the dark lord, goes back to his world.

5.He leaves them in the next full moon, but give them a clue to kill Tommy boy.

From all of the plots above, I personally like the 5th idea, so I probably will do that. He has killed more than fair enough numbers of death eaters, plus he didn't like to be manipulated. He held no love for the backstabbing society (at least he was like that in this fic). And who cares about the bloody prophecy. The society needs to do things on their own and the war that will threaten their lives will be a nice change for their simple mindedness.

Even if Harry leaves his friends, he will make a certain measure to make them safe, maybe protection charmed necklaces or something…What do you think?

Ok guys, hand me your reviews! 

Thanks to: **donna ficfan, writerlover 101, insanechildfanfic, HikaruOfDreams, kd8gun, Yum2, Toki Mirage, Kunochi Dreamer, Reader of Fiction**

Reply:

**kd8gun: **ah, so that is what 'lol' mean… I don't know much about those kind of terms. Am I right to say that it is developed for chatting? It is no wonder I don't know much about these terms since I never chatted in computer, not to mention I don't socialize much. What about 'mary sue'? I have heard much about it too, but still don't know what it means.

**Toki Mirage: **I have gotten a beta for this fic, but she hasn't sent the edited version of this fic anymore. I'm waiting for that. If I wait for her, it is probably I won't send the chapter of Ashura anytime soon. Maybe I'll ask someone else to do this job.

**Yum2: **you mean you still don't know? You're right on your guessing when you said my country before.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:**

**Author's Note:** I think I've got the solution for my problem with this fic. Enjoy. Hope you'll like it! Sorry I make you wait so long!

Chapter Nine 

The Crystal Pendants

Harry bolted up from his sleep. He clutched his stomach as he hissed.

"Hikaru," he rasped out. He let go of his hand and closed his eyes. Something has happened to his little brother, he knew it. And he didn't like it at all. He had to go back as soon as possible! But what of Voldemort? If he left his friends right now Tom would chase his friends.

There was 4 days more until full moon, the night he could perform the ritual to go back to his former world. He really hoped that his brother could wait for him. Remus looked paler considering it soon would be his time in a month to get hairy and homicidal. He wanted to be with him and ease his pain, but Hikaru needed him more. Maybe he could get them protection amulets of some sort for the time he went back to his own world? Nah, that wouldn't really ensure their safety. Then he got an idea. He could make the necklace as a portal where his foxes could be summoned when they were in grave danger. That was actually bloody brilliant idea. The problem was how he was going to do it in such a short time, not to add he had to make not just a few necklaces.

He then remembered about the summoning scroll some shinobi had to have in order for them to make a contract with the summoning spirits. The amulets would have to be soaked with his blood and a drop of blood from them would bind the contract of the foxes temporarily. Yeah… that would do. With that Harry Potter locked himself in his room till 2 days later not letting others to come. The others were worried of him (excluding the greasy haired potion master), but whatever spell they shot, the door wouldn't open. Even Dumbledore couldn't, but this didn't come in shock for others since Harry had done it before. Little did they knew that Harry also poured chakra to the locking spell he cast to the door and window; he used his chakra to repelled against people who wanted to intrude him on his work be it by magical or physical methods. The only one who could open the door was if he/she was strong in magic and had trained chakra. Of course that meant that none of the people in this world could open the door as chakra was different than aura and magic (Well at least it was that in this fic).

Harry sighed in relief when his handiworks were finished…the design at least. He just needed 2 more steps and they would be perfect to suit his need. Harry stared at the 12 red crystal stone pendants in the table. The crystals glittered when the light touched the surface. Their sizes were small and could be easily cupped with one hand. Each crystal had different shape. For Remus he made the crystal pendant shaped like a wolf running. For Hermione, her cat, Crookshanks. For Ron it was shaped of the chess knight. For Neville it was a ball wrapped with vines that would remind him of his remembrall and his affinity with herbology. Luna got the crescent moon shape. Ginny's in the shape of the tiny owl, Pigwidgeon or Pig. Bill's was shaped of Pyramids, while Charlie's was dragon, Hungarian Tail dragon to be exact. The shapes for Fred's, George's, Molly's and Arthur's were hard to think. But in the end he got the twin similar shape which was Canary bird. For Arthur he made it a cross-shaped, while for his wife he made it a simple teardrop.

Harry was quite satisfied with them. He used his raw magic to make them just like the images he had on his mind. Actually the red crystals were his blood that was crystallized, so there were some swirls of silver colours in them as his blood color was silvery red. Now what he needed were the tears of a phoenix which has the healing ability on it, casting a protection charm, and bloods from the ones he wanted to give the necklaces to.

Harry got out of his room. None was outside his room as all gave in to make him get out of the room. He noticed that there was a meeting held in the kitchen downstairs, probably considering about him. Harry walked to the kitchen casually as if he owned the place (which was literally he did) and ignored the shocked looks and silence from the people there.

"Dumbledore (AN: he disregard his title) I need to borrow Fawkes for a moment. Could you call him?" The headmaster didn't say anything; he just kept staring on him. Harry frowned. "Uh…hello? Professor, do you hear me?" Before he could say anything he was hugged or to be precise squished to death by Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were hysteric. Harry stiffened at the abrupt action; afterward he just rolled his eyes.

"How dare you do that, Harry! We're worried about you!" Hermione's eyes were full of tears.

"Just what're you thinking you're doing in your room, young man!" Mrs. Weasley squished him harder. "Have you eaten something?"

Ron sent him sympathetic look, as he knew that they were squishing him. He and the twins (Snape wasn't counted) were the only ones who didn't frantic with his action.

"Uh, could you stop squishing me? I want to live longer you know…" he grinned inwardly when both looked flustered. He then returned to headmaster. "Well? Could you call him now?"

Dumbledore's brows furrowed. "What did you need him for, Harry?"

"I need his help to finish the project I'm working on," he didn't elaborate more.

"Which is?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out on your own," he replied mysteriously and mischievously. He put the mask of an innocent kid on.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before he agreed to call Fawkes. The phoenix appeared out of a ring of fire in a matter of seconds the old man called him. Harry held his hand to the bird and the phoenix landed there thrilling happily.

"Well then I better be back to my work. See ya!" he ran back to his room before somebody could stop him. They sighed in defeat when they heard the door was slammed shut.

"Just what is the project he is working on?" Ron asked loudly to himself voicing the thoughts of the others.

**5 hours later**

Harry exited his room once more. Fawkes was quite willing to give Harry a whole batch of Phoenix tears he needed to soak the crystals with, though he thought that the bird's tears were run out for that batch. After that the phoenix returned to Hogwarts leaving him alone with his work. He placed the necessary charms when they were still soaked with the liquid. Harry leaved them afterwards knowing that the crystals would absorb the liquid. He went outside to collect the blood samples. He brought some injections with him.

When Harry confronted his 'victims' with the injections they stared at him wide eyes not truly believing when he asked for their bloods.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled loudly. "Since when did you got into bloodsuckers mode?" Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. He has just taking the blood sample from the twins who were willing to give them, so were with Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Molly although they were confused with his request to get their blood.

"Honestly…" he shook his head. "'I'm not even a vampire, you dolt! I need them for my project."

"Just what's with this project anyway?" the red haired boy took a step back. He was scared when he saw the needle his friend carried in his hand. He swallowed hard. It was big and pointed…

"You'll know soon. For now give me your hand!" he laid his hand for him to take it.

"Nuh-uh. There is no way I do it!" he took more steps as he prepared to run. Harry growled in annoyance.

"I'm not gonna bite you!"

"YOU won't bite me, but THAT thing will!" Ron dashed quickly to avoid being hit by the sharp thingy, but Harry was quick to respond as he launched himself to his friend. Ron struggled hard and even screamed in girly kind. Harry almost pierced the needle to his arm when Ron wrenched his hand away and turned around. Instead of his forearm it stabbed his butt. He gave a howl at that as Harry's eyes widened. He quickly withdrew the needle and there it was in the injection, Ron's blood.

Harry turned between the injection and Ron who rubbed his butt and glared accusingly at the emerald green-eyed boy, not knowing whether to pity him or rolling in the floor laughing.

"Uh… oops?" he offered a reply.

"You just STAB me!" Ron yelled as he stood up quickly still massaging his sore butt. The Weasleys and Tonks barged in looking worried.

"What happened?" Ron's mother asked anxiously as she saw her son looked angry with the boy she considered as her own son.

"HE," he pointed at Harry angrily, "STABBED ME!"

"What?" the others chorused incredulously.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Harry defended himself. "I just want to take some of your blood, but you kept struggling and moving, made me unintentionally inject the needle on you butt!"

The twins burst out laughing. The others followed their leads. "You got your arse jabbed by the needle!"

"FRED! GEORGE!" Although she didn't approve her twin boys, she could hardly contain her amusement on her eyes regarding the situation.

"Well…I better get going now. Sorry Ron, but I honestly didn't mean to…stab your butt," he chuckled as he dashed to avoid a pie being thrown to him. He gave a sigh when he saw the pie laying in waste on the floor. After he was sure that Ron didn't curse anymore he got out once again and this time he asked for Ginny's, Hemione's, and Remus' (who could still smile and laughed despite his worsening werewolf condition) blood with no problem.

Harry has finished all of the necklaces except Luna's and Neville's. He didn't know how to get their blood. He didn't have their address afterall. He called for his owl, Hedwig, to deliver his letters to both of them and 2 injections.

"Hei, girl. I want you to deliver this to Luna and Neville. I don't know their addresses but I know you'll manage. You're a smart owl afterall," a hoot replied him. "I want you to wait for their reply and come back here as soon as you can," he tied his letters to both her feet. Each has their own respective name. Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately and flew to her destinations quickly.

"Well now I guest I just need to prepare myself," Harry grabbed a bottomless bag from the Black's storage and started to pack. "Let's see… clothes most definitely, books…guess I have to entertain myself there, healing potions? Probably… Money? They use different currency, but I can change gold galleon or silver sickle into money there. Maybe I'll just bring my shrunken trunk and be done with it," he sighed.

…

Harry eyed his passport he has made with a sigh. There was no need to go abroad anymore. His plan was screwed. Such a waste… He just had to open the portal that led too his world from England. Harry looked up and saw his loyal owl came back with 2 letters and 2 bottles with blood inside. He reached for those things before giving her water and some owl treats which the owl happily devoured.

He opened Neville's letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well…I don't know why you ask for my blood, but here it is. I see that you also ask for Luna's so I labeled the bottle with my blood inside with my name. Have you got your O.W.Ls? Mine is not too bad. I got outstanding in Herbology and DADA, which remind me to thank you for your help in DA. _

_My grandma was quite satisfied with my result. I also have bought new wand: willow, twelve inches, unicorn hair. Too bad I can't use magic in summer or I would try it, alas I could feel that it suit me better than my dad's. How's your summer?_

_Neville_

Harry took the bottle with Neville's name and poured the red liquid inside to the red crystal, which he planned to give to the Longbottom boy. It glowed for a second before the light diminished. He poured the next bottle's to the last crystal.

_Harry,_

_Here is my blood_

_Luna_

Harry raised an eyebrow at the very short letter, but gave a shrug when he remembered just how strange she was. He collected all the crystal pendants on a table. Harry wondered whether he needed to make a clone of himself to act as him, but decided against it. He didn't need his clone to poof out accidentally. If that happened, that would raise questions. But he would make 2 kage bunshins of that 'Will Turner' and 'Edward Tucker'. The shadow clones will took out the DEs, so Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious when he was gone and there was no renegade activities. Maybe he was too paranoid, but precaution was always good.

He went to sleep to save his strength for the journey. The fox demon lord was having a nice dream where he was reunited with his little brother.

0-0 0-0 0-0

Harry yawned and stretched his muscles before going to bath. He changed his pajama with black turtleneck and blue jeans before went to the kitchen.

"Morning," he greeted the ones in the kitchen without looking up and took a piece of bacon then poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. The bacon was almost eaten when he heard Snape, one of the three beside him in the kitchen, remarked.

"At last coming out of your hideaway, Potter!"

Harry raised one eyebrow. "Gee, I don't know that you care," he ate the bacon piece before completely ignoring him.

Remus sent a glare to the sneering potion master. He looked very weak and pale. "It's good that you get out of that room, Harry." The black haired wizard nodded.

"Yup. Done with my project. Don't ask, you'll know it soon," he gave a faint smile to the curious werewolf.

"A project?" Snape sneered. "Must be something useless then."

"Whatever," Harry grabbed some more bacons to his plate and went back to his room not wanting to loose his appetite to someone like the greasy git. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. The breakfast is delicious." Molly beamed happily at the comment.

He closed his door and ate on his bed quietly. He gave some to his eager owl. Harry wrote letters and put them on the table when he was done with his food.

He wrote some hexes and charms in a parchment for his friends to defend themselves incase they were attacked by DEs along with the function of the pendants he gave them (AN: No, he didn't mention about summoning fox, just that it has protection charms).

"Hey girl I need you to deliver me these letters and pendants to Neville and Luna. I won't be here for months so take care of yourself, okay?" the snowy owl looked a bit affronted for being left behind but eventually did what her master asked. "Also give this letter at night to Dumbledore or my friends AFTER I go." The owl hooted and nipped his ear before flew out of the window.

Harry played with his friends afterwards like nothing was unusual. When it was already evening he excused himself. He took a bath and this time he wore something more like Konoha chuunin or jounin usually wore. He strapped his twin katanas on his waist and put his 2 wands on his wand holsters, one in his right forearm and the other in his left thigh. His shrunken trunk was laying safely in his vest pocket. He transformed into humanoid Ashura before took off the window and landed in the ground with no sound at all.

When he arrived in a place he considered safe he opened the portal. This portal to the shinobi world could only be opened in the night of full moon so now was his chance to go back. Ashura used his silver chakra to call forth the portal. A black gate seemingly appeared out of nowhere, he watched it materialized with a smile tugging on his face. The dark haired teen stepped inside the portal and it vanished in seconds with its passenger.

TBC……….

Oh boy, I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but hey, it is finished.

I'm confused on where will I take this fic. Should I make Harry go to Naruto in Wave country or other timeline? I have made a chapter about Harry went to Naruto after Sasuke's betrayal. But I'm not completely sure I want to post that. The idea of having Harry went to help Naruto when he was 15 years old and against Akatsuki is appealing, but I haven't read about those chapters. So really, I don't know much about akatsuki members beside Itachi and Kisame. Please vote!

If there is someone who can send me scanlation or summary about those chapters I would be grateful. I have just read about Naruto when he was just come back to Konoha after 3 years training.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Harry Potter aren't mine.

**Author's Note:** Actually I made this chapter because I saw your reviews for chapter 9. I wanted to give just a note, but if I'm not wrong it was prohibited, so I decided to make this incase decided to take down this fic because of that…

Many of you wanted Ashura to go to Naruto in Wave country. Unfortunately I have written in my previous chapter (forget which one) that Harry felt that something happened to Hikaru. The mission in Wave country didn't endanger Kyuubi at all, so I realized that Ashura would not go at that time.

There are only 3 incidents that I assume were big enough to make Ashura felt something happened to his brother:

When he was sealed inside Naruto

When Orochimaru put another seal to Naruto in 2nd exam

When Sasuke's hand went through Naruto using chidori

The problem with 3rd incident was that…as I have said before in chapter 9, I have made a chapter after Sasuke's betrayal, but I'm not satisfied with it. The problem with 1st incident was that I want Naruto to have action too. As a baby what possibly he could do? That left 2nd incident…but it has a problem too…I have another HPNaruto fanfiction idea (but I haven't made it) that has Harry goes to Naruto's world after 2nd incident. So what should I do?

Should I just post the already finished chapter that I wasn't satisfied with (but I have to make some changes because of this 10th chapter)? Should I have Harry take care of baby Naruto and at the same time fighting Voldemort? Well that will be fun too of course, but I honestly don't know… Or should I just make Harry go to Naruto after 2nd incident even if I have another fanfic idea that will have the same timeline? Decision…decision…

Well tell me what you think I should do and with the reason, okay! The better reason you give me, the greater chance I will write what you want. The number of the vote will affect my decision too. But the reason will have greater effect to my decision than vote numbers. You can also tell me about the reason why I shouldn't choose the other timelines.

Eh and about Narutofandotcom…er…I don't know how to use bittorent (that's what this site use, right?) and downloading is taking too long time…so if anyone could just send scanlation or summary to my email I will be grateful

And for Shinobi Guards' readers, just want to tell you that my friend, **Sheera's Greywolf, **(find her using search engine and type **Sheera'S**. Don't try **Sheera's Greywolf **or **Greywolf** because it won't work. I have tried it before. This search engine kinda sucked!) has made its spin off. The title was Yin & Yang (don't try to find this story by typing **Yin Yang**, it won't work too). It's romance and I have to give you warning for yaoi-haters (Shinobi guards is slight sasunaru fanfic but Yin & Yang is mild sasunaru fanfic, or at least that was what she said to me) not to read it. And after you read her fic, please don't forget to give her, reviews! Well, that's all…Now it's time to read this chappie!

**Chapter Ten**

Ashura stepped out from the black portal and found himself in a spacious yard that he recognized as his castle's backyard. He wanted to just transport himself to where his brother was, but he faltered when he felt there was something strange happened with his castle.

It was too quiet…

Where was everyone? There should be some fox kits playing in the yard and some maids that should have take care of the garden. But he couldn't find anyone…

The demon lord looked around him in confusion. He silently walked to the back gate since it was the nearest entrance from he was currently at. He walked inside with dread. Just what happened there?

His ears caught a barely audible sound from the hospital wing direction. His heart pounded. Was his brother wounded? He dashed quickly and the sound became louder. He opened the door with a bang. No one greeted him.

Everyone was too busy healing wounded patients. It was all chaos inside the wing.

Ashura gaped and froze on his place. "What the…?"

"Watch out!" someone shouted. The demon lord stepped aside to allow some men who carried a wounded man with a stretcher to enter the wing. An elderly woman greeted then and quickly shouted to them to bring the wounded patient to an empty bed.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" he bellowed loudly, as loud as if he used sonorus charm. All activities ceased as they turned to him.

"M-My Lord?" a brown haired woman with blue eyes stammered.

Ashura recognized her. "Shekira" he voiced out. "What happened here?" he repeated and added, "And where is Hikaru?"

"My Lord, it's terrible. The snakes allied with the eagle demons attacked us!" All eyes were locked on him.

"WHAT!" he asked incredulously. "Since when? And what about my brother?"

"Kumi-sama was killed by Hesta's son, Manda," Ashura's heart almost dropped right there. Kumi…she was a 6 tailed fox demon and Hikaru's mate to be… He himself has thought of her as his sister. And she was killed by the snake demon lord's son, Manda… "Hikaru-sama has tried to avenge her, but the vile _snake_," she hissed when she said the last part. "disappeared. Young master went to human world and searched for Manda's summoner to find him." She paused and she bowed her head.

"Call him back! I wanted the full version of the story from him. And about those snakes and eagles… Shekira, what happened to my brother?" he asked slowly when he saw the gloomy expression from all of them. The medics went back to treat their patients knowing that it was more important.

"Hikaru-sama was sealed"

"WHAT? HOW? WHO?" the fox lord's face hardened. This was much worse than he first thought.

"The humans. One of them sealed him inside a human baby with the help of shinigami himself." Ashura sighed and ran his finger through his hair in frustration. "The village where the snake summoner reside was a shinobi village. I'm afraid that Hikaru-sama was too blinded by Kumi-sama's death that he attacked the village…" she added.

The demon turned wizard closed his eyes. "Call Reiki and Shiki! I want them in my throne in 15 minutes and tell them to hand me their reports about the war," he opened his eyes and gazed sharply at her. Reiki and Shiki were 2 of his generals. His eyes narrowed. "Use the empty rooms in west wing as temporary infirmary incase more of us wounded." He turned around not seeing her nodded at his command.

Ashura walked to his throne with a frown. It seemed that he had to delay his plan. His brother might have need him, but his clan needed him more. And he was the fox clan's lord. The clan came first.

As long as his brother wasn't dead, it wouldn't be a problem for now. He had a much more important thing to do first before he went to the village who sealed him.

TBC…

Well it's quite short. But please reply.

When I made the already finished chapter, I didn't plan on making this story turn out like this. That's why _if _(depend on your reviews) I would indeed post that chapter, I needed to make some changes there.

I decided to make this story twisted and added the demon war in it to prolong the chapters so you could give me your reviews about the timeline in longer time. And I think it will make this story much more interesting. Beside when I think about it again, it was quite convenient to see some demons attacked the fox clan while its leaders weren't there. Don't you think so? And of course there will be more action!

And Harry will go to Naruto even before the demon war is over.

Thanks to: **covered in blood'n gore, OoseyGa's Ekona, insanechildfanfic, Firehedgehog, KunochiDreamer, MegDeity, demon-flying, nantukoprime, Saetan, Starjacker, kd8gun, ZwngDragon, DarkLegacies, FroBoy, Virgil, kijo kasumi, Toki Mirage, bellashade, cazertanu, Rei Tamshii, Debbie-kit, gargoylesama, Rasgara, Yum2, writerlover101, void shadow star, Skye-Chan 12, sssseeer, Maverick Hunter Phoenix, needmore, Zhuyou, Reader of Fiction, donnaficfan, Dual Rasengan, Neko Youkai 13, The Red Dragons Order, james, MAKUBEX, lady**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter or Naruto

**Author's Note: **hey guys, chap 11 is actually done. Why don't you take a look? The pole is still open guys!

**IMPORTANT! **I have taken a decision to let anyone to beta any of my fics as long as they could send the edited chapter as fast as possible. That means I won't give a fic to a specific beta. Someone could edit chapter 1 of a fic and anyone else could edit the next chapter. If there were more than one edited chapter that I get, I will decide which one I will post in fanfiction(.)net. I decide to do this drastic measurement because:

I dislocated the paper that have the names of people who beta which of my fic (and still can't find that damn paper anywhere)

…I kinda erased the emails from anyone who has offered to edit my fics accidentally. So, really I can't send the chapter anymore.

Some betas were taking too long time to send me the edited chapters, and I have gotten many complains about my horrendous grammar and told me to find beta quickly. **T-T **There are at least one people who tell me about this in every chapter I posted. And it irked me to no end! This way I hope that the edited chapter will be sent sooner. Of course you have to be proficient in English to be a beta.

I can only remember 2 of my betas (I have a wrecked memory problem and easily forgot people's names. Funny that I could remember all about anime): **Firelegs** for Merciless Hunter and **Queen Diamond** for The New DADA Teacher. To **Queen Diamond: **No, I won't fire you, it is my fault that was taking my sweet time to actually get new chapter for DADA done. Sorry, I can't send chapter 3 for you. I accidentally erased your email and uh…I have never added your (and anyone else for that matter) email address to my address book. Just for DADA, you'll still be the beta. If you can't continue to beta my fic, please tell me. To **Firelegs: **you said that you'd send the other 3 chapters for Merciless Hunter when they're done. Are they done yet? Truthfully, I like the way you edit Merciless Hunter. So, if you can't continue editing my fic, tell me.

I know that this will offend some betas, but really, I don't have any other choice. I have thought about it for some time. I'm sorry.

To anyone who'd like to beta my fic, you can just copy the chapter from ff(.)net and send it to my email. Don't forget to write your name on the edited chapter, so I can also give the credit to you in author's note. If someone wanted to edit all chapters for a fic or something, tell me. But you also have to give me your word that you'll get the chapters done soon. If you have any problem or anything so you can't edit it for some time, just tell me. I will give you the time you need. What you need to do is only asking me.

I **will **post my chapter first, and then I'll post the edited chapter afterwards. You can say it is ego or something. I want people to also see my own version unedited chapter, you know, even if it had bad grammar. Beside I want to post it as soon as I finished writing the chapter, so the readers won't need to wait for the edited chapter first to read (some betas are taking too long editing)

Hopefully you all understand.

Chapter Eleven 

Ashura had the urge to kill something…anything. Preferably some snake or/and eagle demons. Everything had gone wrong in the time he wasn't there to protect his clan. He swore that he would never ever try to do something funny again like reincarnating into human or anything else just for the sake of curiosity. His clan was in disarray. His brother was gone, sealed by impudent humans because of his own stupidity charging them blindly without even making a contact or whatsoever. His dream to have normal life was thwarted. And to add his so-called problem, he had to live a miserable life with his fuckin' human relatives.

It was a wonder that he didn't kill them.

Maybe the memory block he placed upon himself was too strong.

But surely as a demon, even in human's body, he should have dark emotion like anger, hatred, well… the usual feelings a demon should have. He should be a bloodthirsty demo—er, human, but instead he was acting like a fuckin' saint or whatever holiness out there. He wondered just what had gone wrong.

Maybe the universe had a bad wrapped sense of humor or something.

He had headache dealing with the humans in magical universe, and now he had a bigger headache coming up. Two demon clans were attacking his people. His brother screwed up and got sealed. That wasn't exactly the news he hoped to receive when he came back here.

Something just didn't add here. Snake and Eagle were supposed to bite each other' ass, not making an alliance (AN: **Yum2**, this is the answer to your confusion). His 2 generals better had explanation for this ridiculous alliance or he would fire them for doing such a lousy job.

He looked up to the gate channeled to his throne room to see one of his generals arrived. The man was wearing full combat gears complete with the weapons. His ears weren't round like humans, but pointed. 2 red strips adorning his left cheek. His eyes were yellow with slits like cat's and his silky brown hair reached his waist.

"Ashura-sama, I, Reiki, have come to serve you. May you have long life!" Reiki kneeled. Ashura wanted to roll his eyes. He really hated formalities. Not to mention that it sounded ridiculous.

"Where's Shiki?" he asked. Just as he said that, another demon came in. He kneeled and greeted Ashura. "Stand up, both of you," both generals stood side by side. Shiki was a bit shorter than Reiki and his face was gentler than the browned hair general. His long blond hair was tied like samurai (AN: think that it is like Kenshin when he was still a battosai) and his Prussian blue eyes stared at Ashura intently. "I want to know the war details and also how in the hell those demon clans make an alliance between them."

It was Shiki who answered him. That came as no surprise knowing that Shiki unlike the other 3 generals weren't field generals like them, but was in charge with making preparation and things like that. But of course he was still as good as the other generals in battlefield, it was just that he preferred to stay in shadow.

The snakes and eagles apparently were having war for 10 years because of territory 2 years after Ashura went out and gave the charge to his brother, Hikaru. It devastated both clans and they agreed for a truce. One of one of Arvel's (leader of eagle clan) daughters, Keia, was married to Hesta's (the leader of snake clan) sons, Yesua, as a peace sign between them.

Ashura wondered what would become of their children. Snake and Eagle were natural enemies afterall.

When Manda killed Hikaru's mate to be a month ago, Hikaru demanded Hesta to give him Manda. When his demand was denied, he went berserk and destroyed one of the snake's castles before searching Manda himself. The snakes stayed silent waiting for the perfect time to strike back. When Hikaru was sealed in human world 4 days ago, the snakes and the eagles attacked the fox clan. According to the treaty between snakes and eagles, the foxes' territory would be divided into 2 parts for both of them.

For 3 days, the generals have done their best to drive the enemies back. But today 2 of Hesta's children and one of Arvel's children came with the troops. The foxes lost the battle and had to retreat.

And now the fox Lord has come back. The 2 generals hoped that he would turn the tide.

"Shiki, make a plan to break their shaky alliance and make them kill each other again. I want the eagles to attack the snakes not the other way around. I want the snakes to be annihilated for all wrongs they had done to us. If the eagles don't surrender, I want them to be annihilated too."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Wait! Where is the married couple? In the snakes' or eagles' territory?"

"In the snakes' territory, my Lord, to be precise in the Southwest castle" Ashura smiled.

"Do we have any snake's poison?" Reiki frowned in confusion while Shiki smiled, already knew what Ashura wanted.

"Yes, we have plenty stocks of those. There are also some snake's fangs that we could use."

"Perfect! If I'm not wrong, Keia is among the weakest of Arvel's children, so killing her won't be much problem. I want Yesua to be framed for the murder, Shiki. Make it so."

"Of course, my Lord." Shiki bowed before he exited the room to do the task.

"Reiki," he called the brown haired general. "Let's go to greet the party!" Ashura stood from his throne with a smirk. It was so long since he fought and he itched to kill some snakes and eagles that dare to set their feet in his land. Killing humans couldn't be counted because they were too easy preys.

Time for battle!

TBC…

Still short, but I got lazy to continue this chapter. So I'll just make the next chapter longer.

Next: Ashura/Harry fight against his opponents. Ashura will change into his beast form (a silver nintailed fox). The snakes and eagles were informed of Ashura's arrival. Keia's assassination and the alliance between snakes and eagles become shakier. Tension will rise. Wait for the action!

R.E.V.I.E.W! And don't forget to vote (baby Naruto, chuunin exam, or after being betrayed by Sasuke) and give me your best reason!

**tomboy101: **you have to wait to see it yourself

**Queens of the Rose Wings: **Harry is of course older than Naruto

**Yum2: **unlike Kyuubi, Ashura couldn't be sealed by the same way to seal Kyuubi because of some complications like: he also has a body of a human even if he could also revert to his demon body. At least that was what I thought. And I think that actually yondaime got lucky catching Kyuubi in surprise. Harry already knew that humans could seal demon so he is more cautious.

**Arsenal: **yeah, it's different

**Toki Mirage: **thanks for the information. I have readNaruto until chapter 265

**The Red Dragons Order: **yeah, he is bigger. much much bigger than the others including even Kyuubi. It represent that he is very old. Why don't you see the next chap to see it yourself. There are also some other things, but just wait and see.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Naruto

Author's Note: Hm…writing this part is more difficult than what I thought. I don't have time to pre-read this, so I apologize that there will be many mistakes with grammar. Ugh…I really don't like this chapter (except the fighting part that I absolutely love and it covers half of this chapter). I will call Ashura and other demons as it, when they are in their beast forms, although when the other beast calls each other they will call them as he or she. Sorry for the late update, but I'm currently studying for my final exam for my short term. Thankfully I still had time to write this chapter. And I know I said that I would write about Keia's murder in this chapter, but I think I will save it for the next chapter. For now, enjoy the battle between Ashura and the 3 demons.

**Warning for the violence in this chapter**! For you people, who can't stand to see blood, don't puke your guts out! I'm not responsible for that if that happened (Actually I don't think that it has too many violence…but I felt the same about the fight in chapter 6…_shrug_ oh well, and some of you said that it was too…say…bloody). There is a reason why I put this fic in M rating, you know! You should know by now that Ashura is cruel and ruthless to his enemies.

It was funny to see that I like to see ruthless action movie with lots of bloods, but can't stand watching horror movie because I'm afraid. He 3x. Tell me what's your opinion of the battle. You can even flame me for that! Infact I'll be happy to know if you think that the battle scene is too bloody and cruel. That means that I succeed writing the battle scene.

Actually I have a better imagination in my mind than the battle that I wrote, alas my limitation in grammar and vocabulary rendered my writing strictly limited to the scene that you will see below.

Heh, and some of you said that chapter 6 is too brutal. You should have seen the imagination gear on my mind working! It's easier to write brutal scenes rather than sex scenes. Not like I know how to write it since I have never done it myself _Shrug _and my imagination is strictly limited to battle than fluffy romance plus I'm not interested to write that kind of scene for at least years to come. Reading it…maybe, but not writing it. That is one of the reason I let my friend, **Sheera's Greywolf, **to write a companion fic for my Shinobi Guards.

Anyway I have written the beasts' talking with bold, italic, and underline, if it doesn't come out right, it's not my fault!

Chapter Twelve 

The Battle in the Canyon

As Ashura and Reiki walked along the empty corridor, the general gave him the lay out of the war so far (4 days). Reiki told him that aside from the recent battle with Hesta's sons and Arvel's son, they managed to hold off the other demon clans' assault. It seemed that those demons were impatient to finish the war as soon as possible with them came out as the victors.

Each of Ashura's general would be more than a match to each child of Hesta and Arvel, but the ones who came to fight were some of the most powerful demons from their clans, not to mention that it was only 2 generals who fought against 3 enemies who had equal power with them.

"Are Shiroi and Kuroge alright?"

"They are injured but it isn't life threatening. Kuroge insisted to fight still even when we were losing, thankfully Shiroi could knock some sense into his thick skull and retreated," Reiki grumbled at the thought of his stubborn comrade.

Ashura nodded. "Do you know which of Hesta's and Arvel's children that attacked us?"

"Seikon and Lamen from snake clan and Reil from the eagle clan." The fox demon lord seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Seikon and Lamen…if I'm not wrong they are the 3rd and 5th most powerful of Hesta's children and Reil is Arvel's 1st children although he isn't the most powerful. They won't be much of a problem for me to handle. What about the kitsubos? Can't you command them? I thought they are more than enough to handle those 3," Ashura asked curiously.

The Kitsubos he was referring to were the foxes that couldn't transform into humanoid form and only had beast form. They were much powerful than humanoid foxes although they couldn't speak and only obey their master, who was him and by extension Hikaru. They were difficult to be tamed by anyone else although they wouldn't lash out at their more intelligent cousin (the humanoid ones) too.

Reiki shook his head. "We can't. Ever since My Lord was gone, they started to act edgy and wouldn't let anyone beside young master (Hikaru) and the feeder to be near them. We try to command them when we knew that the snakes and eagles attacked us, but it was useless. Kuroge almost got his head bitten off by one of the kitsubos," the brown haired general chuckled at the misfortune of his comrade.

The silver haired demon fox rolled his eyes. "I'll move them out soon. And about those snakes and eagles…I will kill those sodding bastards and mutilated their bodies beyond recognition," he noticed that Reiki looked at him wide-eyed and jaw dropping. Obviously the brown haired general was wondering what happened to the calm, cool, and collected Lord he was before.

Ashura almost sighed at his subordinate's comical expression. It seemed that he couldn't just easily dispatched his human emotion. It made him more temperamental than usual. He found out that it was harder to control his emotion and sometimes he found it rather annoying.

"Listen I don't want Hesta and Arvel realize that I have come back for now. I want Keia's to be killed first and Yesua is framed before I can reveal my arrival. I want you to tell Shiroi, and Kuroge to bait and draw them to a secluded place where I can finish them off. Since I will release the beasts soon after I kill them, Hesta and Arvel will think that it was the beasts who kill them. And inform the other foxes to not reveal that I'm here, alive, and healthy. I want my presence here to be kept secret from other demon clans, so we can make it as our trump card."

"I understand, My Lord," Reiki bowed deeply.

0-0- 0-0

"Eleana," Shiki called a red haired female fox demon. Said fox demon turned around to see her superior walked toward her.

"Yes, Shiki-sama?" she asked impassively. Her blue eyes stared straight at the general.

"Ashura-sama needs your help," this statement was enough to make the usually passive fox looked surprised before it retuned into her blank face. "Yes, he has just returned," Shiki answered the question on her mind. "I want you to infiltrate the snake's southwest castle, kill Keia and frame Yesua for her murder."

"I can easily infiltrate and kill her, but I don't know if I can frame her husband for her murder. He could have been somewhere else and have perfect alibi" she voiced up her thought after some minutes of silences, mulling over the assignment the general gave her.

"You just need to shift into Yesua when you killed her. I'll take care of Yesua," the 2 fox demons whipped their heads when they heard Ashura's voice from the shadow. "It's been awhile, Eleane," he gave her a nod.

"Indeed it is, My Lord," she bowed deeply.

"I'll take care of those 3 demons first before I go to Senari Castle (the name of snake's Southwest castle). I want you to infiltrate the castle first and wait for my signal. I want to talk with Seiki, leave us!" Eleane bowed once more and left them alone.

Ashura watched her from the corner of his eyes before he turned his attention to his general. "She would be a good choice," he nodded in satisfaction.

"Yes, My Lord. She's the best shapeshifter we have and she has enough power to kill Keia alone," the blonde haired man/demon agreed.

"Tell her about the plan details when she is about to leave. And Shiki, I want you to gather all of the commanders in my throne room."

"As you wish," the general retreated to the shadow and vanished.

Having nothing left to do, Ashura walked toward his throne room leisurely and waited for the other foxes there for 30 minutes. When all of his commanders were gathered, none of them looked surprised to see their Lord. Apparently, Shiki (and maybe Reiki too) has informed them of his arrival.

In an hour, Ashura has given commands to each of the foxes there and one by one they left until there were only the 4 generals. Shiroi and Kuroge looked pretty beat up from their last battle, but nonetheless they could still fight. The 2 generals complied with the task their Lord set up to lure their enemies to Ridia Canyon where Ashura could finish them off.

But before he did it, he had to meet the kitsubos.

0-0 0-0 0-0

Ashura looked around him. His people were there along with Reiki, while Shiki stayed in the castle organizing their forces. They were here to prevent any demon from escaping the canyon and told their Lords about his existence. The silver haired fox demon didn't complain. Afterall, he preferred to fight against the strong demons, not their subordinates. It would be easier for him to let his forces took care of them, while he was busy fighting.

The faces of his people were confident, boosted by his presence among them. They believed that with him, they now had a chance to retaliate and won the war.

The Fox Lord observed the entrance to the canyon wondering when would his enemies come. There was no way Shiroi and Kuroge failed their mission. Seikon, Lamen, and Reil weren't known for their intelligence. They were known for their brute strengths. Thinking again, Ashura thought that they resembled Crabbe and Goyle.

He smirked when he saw his targets. The 3 demons, 2 huge snakes and an eagle and their subordinates were trying to catch up 2 big foxes that he knew as Shiroi and Kuroge. Shiroi was a white fox with 4 tails. It was over 40 meters tall. Its eyes were yellow and slitted. It was moving fast and was ahead of her comrade. Kuroge on the other hand, was its contrast. It was a black fox and slightly bigger than her. The black fox had 5 tails that were currently used to pick boulders from its surrounding and threw them behind without looking. The boulders caught a portion of the snakes' and eagles' forces. The 2 generals were moving fast despite their injuries.

Shiroi and Kuroge moved past the entrance of the Ridia canyon and went deeper. They turned around when it was a dead end.

The 2 huge snakes and eagle watched gleefully to see their opponents trapped.

**_It seemsss that we have you at a disadvantage. foxesssss_** the green snake hissed as it slithered across the ground.

**And how did you come to that conclusion?** Shiroi snapped.

**_Look around you then. There are only 2 of you, will there are thousands of ussss_** the green snake's brother taunted. The snake's reddish black scales were gleaming, as it poised to attack them.

**Perhaps…** Kuroge drawled. **But perhaps not…** with that thousand of fox demons came out of their hidings and surrounded them.

**What is the meaning of this?** a huge brown eagle screeched. Around it, its people, humanoid demons that looked exactly like humans except the difference of their eyes and a pair of wings looked around from the sky nervously at the large numbers of the foxes. Some of the fox forces were made of kitsubos. The fox beasts growled angrily, ready to fight against their enemies.

**_IT'SSSSSS A TRAP!_** the green snake hissed angrily.

"Nice to know that you're not as stupid as what I heard of you," a new voice startled them. Their eyes looked around wildly for the source and spotted 2 men standing in the cliff above Shiroi and Kuroge looking at them amused. The snakes and the eagle still couldn't get a clear observation of the men except that one of them had long silver hair, while the other one had brown hair.

**_HOW DARE YOU CALL US STUPID!_** the red and black snake shouted. **_ATTACK THEM!_** it commanded its forces. The snake demons, humanoid demons with body like snake from waist and down charged the foxes. The eagles followed their leads after their general (Reil) ordered them to do the same.

The silver haired demon nodded to the brown haired demon beside him. The brunette demon growled and transformed into a huge brown fox with 5 red tails, it was half bigger than the other 2 foxes. It gave a loud roar and the fox forces charged at the command. The 3 fox dashed to attack. The 2 snakes and the eagle were preparing to defend themselves, only to see the foxes jumped passed them and attacked their forces behind.

**_HOW DARE THEY IGNORE USSSSS!_** the green snake hissed and was preparing to help his subordinates only to freeze when he felt a huge force came from the silver haired man.

"Your opponent is me," he informed calmly. Just as he said it, he started to transform into his beast form. His clothes were ripped, as he grew bigger. Silver chakra started to envelop him completely and it grew brighter and bigger.

The 2 snakes watched his transformation in astonishment. The brown eagle's eyes bulged as it recognized the silver chakra.

**It can't be…** it said softly in disbelief. **He was supposed to be dead!**

**_What is it, Reil?_** the reddish black snake asked nervously.

**That demon…he's ASHURA!** Just as it finished saying that the silver chakra started to dissipate.

**_Who?_** the green snake asked stupidly.

A huge paw landed on the ground and made the ground below it shuddered.

**HE'S THE FOX LORD!** the eagle shouted in panic.

A black snout peeked out of the 9 long silver tails that wrapped around the beast body like a blanket.

**_I thought that Hikaru was the Fox Lord_** the green snake's brother replied. It was as confused as its brother.

The tails started to unwrap. The beast eyes opened revealing a pair of sharp golden slitted orbs.

**THE PREVIOUS LORD, YOU IDIOTS! HE'S HIKARU'S BROTHER! DON'T YOU KNOW OF HIM!** the eagle was practically screeched at the 2 snakes now. The snakes looked indignant when they heard it called them idiots and completely dismissed what it said afterwards.

9 silver tails that were 3 times longer than the beast's body danced around the air. The beast's silver furs glistened and shone like sunlight. Its silver chakra moved around it like a wave, flowing through its body like a river. The beast crouched in 4 strong legs, ready to attack in a moment of notice.

The snake brothers were stunned to see its enormous size. While the snakes were 2 times bigger than the white and black foxes, the silver fox in front of them were 5 times bigger than them—and the eagle for that matter.

The snake and eagle forces stopped for a moment as they were frozen in fear. The foxes stopped fighting too, while their cousin, the kitsubos and the 3 generals didn't pay any attention to the enormous demon, busy tearing their enemies. The foxes snapped out of their mind after they finished admiring their Lord and went back to their job, this time was easier as the snakes and eagles were too scared shitless and tried to escape. An army of foxes already waiting in the canyon entrance. Some kitsubos were busy sending energy beams, fire, wind, water, earth and lightning attacks to the flying eagle demons in the sky, intending to let none of them escape. The snakes' and the eagles' formation broke apart and they were easily picked by the foxes.

**_Impossssible! He's even much bigger than Hikaru! _**The green snake's eyes widened as it remembered the event where it saw the reddish orange fox in the attack on one of the snake's castle where it demanded it's brother's head, Manda. The silver fox in front of it was 2 times taller than the Fox Lord (AN: Ashura might be only 2 times taller than Kyuubi, but you must understand that its size was much, much bigger. You can compare them with a dog cub with its parents). The snake was lucky that it could escape before the fox attacked the castle at the time. It backed away in fear.

**_I will make sure that you will pay for attacking my territory! _** Ashura snarled revealing its sharp fangs that were ready to tear the three apart. The beast moved in a speed that none of them expected from such huge beast like it.

Reil, the most intelligent demons among the three knew that it had to attack the fox. The beast wouldn't let them escape and would pursue him if he dared to run away. The eagle quickly spread its wings in the sky and formed a ball of compressed wind ball in front of it. It sent the ball like a cannon toward the fox.

Ashura was ready to slice the green snake with its sharp claws when it felt chakras gathering in the sky. With an evil smile, it continued its attack and slashed the terrified snake in front of it. The snake tried to dodge, but the fox's claw still connected with its body. 4 gashes formed and the snake hissed in pain as blood sprout. Its brother moved to bit the silver beast, but it jumped and dodged the attack. When their ally, Reil, released its wind cannon with a super speed, they thought that it would connect with the fox, only to have one of its tail moved and intercepted the attack.

Ashura's tail glowed as silver chakra covered it. The tail curled around the wind cannon and threw it back to its caster with more speed and strength. The bird beast screeched loudly as one of its wings were blown by the wind attack. It started to fall, but in the last second the bird use its left wing, the usable wing, and flapped faster. It couldn't fly higher however as its right wing was broken. Blood dripped from the sky like rain.

**_What are you doing, Lamen? WATCH OUT!_** The reddish black snake cried out as it froze in fear when the fox dashed to its brother. Seikon sprayed its venom toward the huge beast only to have it dodged to the left and completely missed the venom. The fox didn't slow down as 2 of its tails went to its brother and slammed the green snake to the canyon wall. It continued to charge and this time its target was the reddish black snake.

Ashura roared as Seikon slithered toward him with open mouth, fangs dripped with green liquid were revealed as it jumped and tried to bit it. The fox didn't let it do that as 2 of its tails charged to the snake and wrapped around its neck (AN: Does snake really have a neck? Anyway what I mean with 'neck' is the body behing its head) tightly.

Blood splashed and rained the fox's head and its gleaming silver fur with red blood as its fangs sunk and penetrated the snake's thick scales. Seikon coughed blood. The fox sunk its fangs deeper and it wriggled in pain. Its claw clutched its scaly body tightly and forming bleeding gashes similar like what its brother received moments ago.

**_SEIKOOOONNN!_** Its brother shouted in panic.

Ashura's muscles tightened when it felt an attack from above. It released its claw from the snake's body and launched it to the sky by twisting its neck and propelled the reddish black beast above, opening its jaw to release the snake from its mouth and unwrapping its tails.

Some of the wind blades were intercepted by Seikon's body and the blades pierced its thick scales and cut the beast into pieces. Its red eyes bulged as it felt its body cut. A loud hiss came out of its mouth, as its blood sprayed from all parts raining the canyon below it. Seikon was dead before its body pieces even fell to the ground.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_

Ashura calmly used its tails to deflect the wind blades not even bothering to make chakra shield. The fox licked its bloody mouth and gleefully tasted the snake's blood. One opponent was already down.

It looked up above and saw the horror stricken eagle that had just realized that its attack killed its ally instead of the fox below.

Ashura flicked its tails and they wrapped around big boulders around the canyon. It launched the boulders to the sky. Reil was too late to react against the upcoming boulders. The rocks hit it on its wings accurately and one of them knocked its head and destroyed its balance. The bird fell. Ashura didn't wait for it to drop on the ground. The fox crouched low and jumped high into the sky. Its jaw caught the bird's neck in painful hold. It landed on the ground like a skillful cat and created a crater there, as it crashed loudly and causing dusts to cover it and the bird on its jaw. It sunk its fangs into the neck coincidentally as the fox's legs impacted with the ground below it and blood from the bird splashed on its snout. The once regal eagle now looked beat up. It breathed hard and realized that this would be its end. Its half opened eyes started to close, as life began to leave its avian body.

Ashura had different plan though. Its claw gripped the bird's body tightly and as soon as he did it 9 tails rained down the feathered body and tore through it like hot knife through butter. Not done with that, the beast twisted its neck upwards and its claw downwards, effectively separating the bird's head from its body as its neck broke apart. Its once silver furs were now red in someplace, as blood coated the furs. With the beast's head still on its jaw, it brought its paw to crush the severed limbs beneath it. It twisted its paw and gave more pressure. It gave a satisfied grunt when the limbs were now beyond recognition.

Ashura stepped out of the dust that covered the area around him.

The green snake in front of him was now greener than ever (AN: pun intended) as it looked at the bloody messes on the ground. Ashura dropped Reil's head below. The fox smirked and brought its claw to grip the head before it closed its grip and destroyed the head into nothing more than pieces and blood.

The fox walked toward the terrified snake slowly.

**_Lamen, isn't it? _**Ashura growled maliciously. **_Don't worry, I won't kill you._** It chuckled deeply. For a second the green snake looked relieved. **_No, I have a higher purpose for you…I think that my interrogation squad will be happy to take you in. _**

…**_No…_** Lamen was in disbelief. A strong whip of tail to its head brought it into darkness and the snake demon knew no more.

Ashura looked around and spotted his now humanoid generals below. It closed its eyes and with a blanket of silver chakra it transformed back into its humanoid form.

Ashura was naked. His now long silver hair that went pass his ankles however covered his body. A female fox maid came with new clean clothes. She presented him the clothes and bowed. The Fox Lord took his clothes and dressed up calmly with her help, not even once bothered with his naked state.

"What's the situation?" he asked them, as he adjusted his the sleeve of his suit. The blonde female fox maid started to wipe the blood on his silky long hair with wet cloth. Ashura sighed and promised himself inwardly to cut his hair shorter.

"The ambush is successful. None of them are left alive, My Lord. The soldiers are already preparing to get rid of the bodies. Our injured soldiers are already treated by healers," Reiki informed him.

"Good. Tell the interrogation squad to take care the snake there," he tilted his head toward the unconscious green snake. "Tell them to keep him sedated with powerful drug, so he won't be able to gather his strength. And prepare the sealing shackles to seal his beast form. I don't want to take any chance of him escaping," a wet cloth washed his blood-covered face softly. When it was finished, the maid tied his long hair, so it wouldn't bother him (much).

"Do we need to take information from him, My Lord?" this time, the white haired female general asked.

Ashura nodded and dismissed them. He looked at the sky with a smirk.

After this, he only needed to deal with Keia and all would fall into his plan perfectly.

TBC… 

By the way, do you remember the fox named Kitsuneko that appeared in chapter 6? The fox was one of the kitsubos. For you who want to know what it a kitsubo… kitsubo is a fox demon in beast form that has no mind. It doesn't mean that the beast is stupid. It's just that the beast is a mindless killing machine that only obeys its master/masters (the Fox Lord). It won't kill its kinfolk, but it won't obey them if they aren't its masters.

Kitsubo is a beast that is formed when a fox can't control its power when it reached its puberty. It makes it becomes mindless and changed into a beast to channel its bigger power. It can't change back into its humanoid form. Most of the foxes (humanoid ones) who have passed their puberty safely can't transform into beast form, only some of them can control their powers. Imagine that the fox's power grows as it becomes older. There is a seal to control the power and when it reaches puberty (every fox has different time depending on how big their reserve is. The bigger the reserve, the fox will reach its puberty when it is older and the power growth every fox has is also different. The faster the power growth it will be faster too to reach puberty) when the seal can't hold the power, the seal is overload. The fox needs strong willpower to build a new and stronger seal. If it can't make a new one, its burst power will overload its mind and thus snapped its mind.

When it changed into a beast its power growth will stop, while the ones who pass their puberties safely still have power growth. It means that a fox can have more than one pubert, as the new seal won't hold the power growth as time goes on. If it doesn't have enough willpower to make a new one in the…say…2nd or 3rd puberty it will transform into kitsubo. Most of the common foxes have reached their 1st or 2nd puberty.

A humanoid fox who can't transform into its beast form (because it doesn't have the control needed—it also means that even a strong fox demon—the one that have bigger power reserve—can be not able to change into its beast form because of the lack of will power. The willpower needed to control the transformation is bigger than the one needed to make a new seal ) can change into a kitsubo if its mind snapped under strong pressure. If say…Sasuke is one of the foxes, he would be a kitsubo because he was under strong emotion when his clan was massacred by his own brother.

Anyway if that happens it has a chance to transform back to its humanoid form if it can control it. If it can change back, it will be able to transform into its beast form at will and still has its power growth. Sadly, only a handful of them succeed when something like this happens.

The snakes, eagles, and other demon clans on the other hand can't change to beast form except if they are the descendants of the royal demons. That is what makes the fox more formidable than the other clans (beside the fact that the fox's power grows while the other demons were born with the power that won't grow, although when the fox is newborn it will be weak and easy to be hunted. That's why the parent fox will guard their cubs protectively. At this time they will be more aggressive)

Hopefully you find the information above helpful.

Oh and about shapeshifter fox such as Eleane…some of the foxes were born with that kind of ability. Not only the ability will let the shapeshifters to change into someone else, it would also make them have the same smell and chakra's appearance with their intended target. This ability is rare among the foxes and there wasn't even any other demon clan with this kind of ability (the chameleon demon can only change their appearance not their smell or chakra's appearance)

**Don't forget to review what you think of the battle!** And I want to have reviews that don't only say 'update soon!' or something like that. I want your opinion too. I am happier to see long review (and this was why I make the vote to include reason too, not only to simple vote which one you like)

And oh yeah, the opinion vote is still open. I decide to eliminate the 3rd choice (after the battle in Valley of the End) and only leaving 1st and 2nd choices. Not many people voted for that anyway. Don't be mad if I make something completely different with the vote! Sometimes (okay, almost every time) I pop new ideas that interest me and can't get it out of my head. Actually the kitsubo idea is one of this popped up ideas.

Can someone tell me who is the DADA teacher in HBP? Why do I have a bad feeling that it is Snape?


End file.
